Pokémon Ember Saga
by Griffin D. Sage
Summary: Not all Pokémon journeys are about gym challenges and Pokémon contests. Join Ember on her quest as she strives to make her family whole again. Rated T just to be safe, for some instances of cursing, death threats, and hints of adult material.
1. Chapter 1: The Decision

Greetings everyone! Happy New Year! In honor of our new year, 2010, I give you my newest fan fic, Pokémon Ember Saga. This is based more on the manga than the games or anime, as you will see in later chapters. It is set in Kanto, but several second generation Pokémon will be mentioned. And, if you care to keep track, I managed to mention all 151 first generation Pokémon at least once. Well, that's enough of my babbling, let's get this party started!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, but I do own Ember!

* * *

Pokémon Ember Saga Ch 1: The Decision

This is Lavender Town, a small town in the mountains of the Kanto region. People come here either to pass through or to bury a beloved Pokémon who has recently passed on. In spite of the gloomy atmosphere, the locals are friendly and good natured. The weather is good today. The sun is shining, the temperature is pleasant.

But all is not well.

At the Pokémon Center, a girl is waiting. She is about 12 years old, with piercing blue eyes. Her hair is spiky and flame-like, red, orange, and yellow pulled back in a high ponytail that looks like an explosion. She has a scar above her right eye, a memento from a nasty incident with an Ekans in her childhood. Her name is Ember.

She has been waiting in the hall for hours. The hall is lined with pictures of Pokémon, mostly the three so-called "Starters" and their evolutionary forms – Bulbasaur, Ivysaur, and Venusaur; Charmander, Charmeleon, and Charizard; Squirtle, Wartortle, and Blastoise. Normally, Ember would have been very interested in these pictures, but right now she is far too nervous. She alternates between lounging listlessly in the chairs lined up against the wall and pacing restlessly up and down the hall. Her two Pokémon, a Vulpix named Nami and a Growlithe named Nagi, follow Ember when she paces and curl up beside her when she lies down.

Finally, when Ember is in a lounging mode, a doctor walks up to her. Ember leaps to her feet.

"What's going on?" she asks. "Is Mom okay? Why did she collapse like that?"

"Your mother has been stabilized," the doctor says, "but…."

"But what?" Ember asks, frightened.

"Ember, I'm sorry," the doctor says sympathetically, "but your mother is very sick."

"Sick," Ember says. "What's wrong with her?"

"It's called Acute Promyelotic Leukemia," the doctor says, "or APL."

"Leukemia?" Ember says. "That's bad right?"

"It's a type of cancer," the doctor says. "Treatment is chemotherapy along with a medication called ATRA. Unfortunately, it is an expensive course of treatment."

"And we don't have health insurance," Ember says.

"We won't turn away a patient as ill as your mother," the doctor says, "but you will have to find a way to pay."

"I understand," Ember says. "Can I see Mom now?"

"Right this way," the doctor says.

Ember follows the doctor into her mother's room. She walks quietly up to the bed.

"Hi mom," she says softly.

"Hi sweetheart," her mother says in a weak voice. "I'm sorry I scared you like this."

"It's all right, Mom," Ember says.

"I don't know how we're going to afford this," her mom says.

"Don't worry about that," Ember says. "I'll take care of it. You just concentrate on getting better."

"You are so much like your father," her mom says. "Always thinking of other before yourself. I wish he were here, to see what a good person you've… become…."

Ember's mother closed her eyes. Her breathing becomes deep and even; she has fallen asleep.

"I know you miss Dad," Ember says. "I wish I could remember him, so I could miss him too. But, don't worry; you'll see him again…"

A fiercely determined look appears on Ember's face.

"Because I'm going to find him."

* * *

And that's it for chapter one! I know it's a little short, but I promise they'll get longer. I will update next Friday, I promise! I hope you have a good New Year! Watch the Rose Bowl Parade! Dewa kore de!


	2. Chapter 2: The Journey Begins

Hey everybody! It's Friday, and just like I promised, here I am with a new chapter. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, obviously. If I did, would I be here?

* * *

Pokémon Ember Saga Ch 2: The Journey Begins

Ember stands on with her Pokémon on the outskirts of Lavender Town. She is wearing a black shirt, a jacket with a flame pattern, and blue jeans. A pack filled with various healing items is strapped around her waist. She bites her lip nervously as she stares at the mountain range before her. She clutches a piece of paper in one hand. A bag is lying near her feet.

"What do you two think?" Ember asks her Pokémon. "About what the doctor said, I mean."

_FLASHBACK_

Ember is standing in the lobby of the Pokémon Center, her two Pokémon beside her. Ember is glaring, arms folded across her chest, at the doctor in front of her, who is stubbornly blocking her way. Nagi and Nami are both in attacking positions, growling. The people in the lobby murmur nervously.

"You're making a big mistake, Ember," the doctor says.

"How do you know that?" Ember demands.

"What if he doesn't have the money to help you?" the doctor says. "And, even if he does, what if he doesn't want to help?"

"He's my father!" Ember exclaims. "Why wouldn't he want to help?"

"He left your mother," the doctor says. "He left _you_."

"You don't know anything about my father," Ember says sharply.

"Everyone knows about it," the doctor says. "It was just you and your mother when you moved here. What else could have happened?"

"You know, for a smart guy, there's a lot you don't know," Ember snaps. "Now move or you might end up in your own burn ward."

Flames crackle at the corners of Nami and Nagi's mouths. Nervously, the doctor moves out of Ember's path. Without looking back, Ember walks to the door.

"I'm telling you," the doctor shouts, "you're making a big mistake!"

"We'll see about that," Ember says, and she walks out the door.

_END FLASHBACK_

"I know what he said makes sense," Ember says, "but I believe Mom."

_FLASHBACK_

A six-year-old Ember is lying on the floor of the family living room. She puts the finishing touches on a picture of the Three Legendary Birds – Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres – takes a moment to admire her work, and then moves on to a picture of a soaring Dragonite. Her mother is on the couch nearby, sewing. Younger versions of Nagi and Nami are curled up beside Ember. Suddenly, Ember stops coloring. She looks up at her mother.

"Momma?" Ember asks.

"Yes, sweetheart?" her mother replies, looking up from the pair of pants she is patching.

"Why isn't Daddy here with us?" Ember asks. "Where did he go?"

"Oh honey," Ember's mother says. She sets her sewing aside. "Come up and sit by me."

Ember drops her crayons and scrambles up onto the couch. Nagi and Name notice her absence and move so that they are sitting near Ember's dangling feet.

"Ember," her mother says. "Your father is a very important man. He is one of the world's top Pokémon researchers. He's off doing very important work."

"That's not what Mr. George said," Ember says.

"Mr. George? The berry stand owner?" Ember's mother says. "What did he say, sweetie?"

"He said that Daddy's a good-for-nothing lowlife who probably abandoned his family for a younger woman," Ember says.

"Why that slimy bas…," Ember's mother snarls, but catches herself. "He said that to you?"

"No," Ember says, shaking her head. "I heard him talking to Ms. Litle. They didn't know I was there."

"Listen to me, honey," Ember's mother says. "Nothing that Mr. George said about your father is true. Not. One. Word.

"Your father's work is important, but it's also dangerous. He works far away from us, so there's no way we can be in any kind of danger. Your father is a good man, a kind man. He loves the two of us very much."

"Is it sad for you?" Ember asks. "Not being able to see him?"

"In a way, I do see him," Ember's mother says, smiling. "I see him every day."

"How?" Ember asks.

"I see him in you."

_END FLASHBACK_

"Mom believes in him," Ember says, "so I will too. You know, we moved to Lavender Town just a year before that. I can't remember where we lived before."

"Vulpix vul!" Nami says encouragingly.

"Growl growlithe!" Nagi echoes.

Ember gives the two Fire Pokémon warm smiles. Them, she gives the paper in her hand a closer look. It's an old envelope. The postmark is Cerulean City.

"He probably isn't there anymore," Ember says, "but it's the last place we know he was. It'll be the best place to pick up his trail."

Ember bends down and picks up the bag, which is full of long sticks, each with one end wrapped in rags.

"All right," Ember says. "Let's go."

Ember sets off down the road, Nagi and Nami by her side. They haven't gone very far when Nagi suddenly stops in his tracks, his head tilted to one side.

"What is it, Nagi?" Ember asks.

But then Ember hears a voice coming from her right.

"Help! Someone help me!"

Ember and her Pokémon take off in the direction of the plea. A short time later, they come upon an older man wearing a long white coat and dark pants. He is on his knees, face covered, being attacked by dozens of Zubat and Golbat.

"Help!" the man cries again.

"We're coming!" Ember yells, running forward. "Nagi, Nami, use Ember!"

Chunks of fire fly out of the two Pokémon's mouths. The fire slams into the various Zubat and Golbat, who flee with angry shrieks.

"Thank you so much young lady," the man says, climbing to his feet and dusting his pants off. "I don't know what got into those Bat Pokémon… is something wrong?"

Ember's eyes are bulging and her mouth is hanging open.

"I know who you are!" Ember exclaims, pointing. "You're Professor Oak!"

"I am," Professor Oak says.

"This is amazing!" Ember squeals. She grabs the Professor's hand and shakes it vigorously. "I have always wanted to meet you! What brings you to our area? Are you doing research?"

"I'll answer all of your questions," Professor Oak says, "if you stop crushing my hand."

"Opps," Ember says, dropping the Professor's hand. "Sorry about that. I forget how strong I am sometimes."

"It's quite all right," Professor Oak says. "What's your name?"

"I'm Ember," Ember says, "and these are my companions, Nagi and Nami."

"Well, it's nice to meet all of you," Professor Oak says, smiling. "To answer your questions, I was doing research on the Magikarp on Route 12. I was going to go through Saffron City to get home, but…"

"The guar wouldn't let you in," Ember finishes. "They turned me back too. Now I have to go through freakin' Rock Tunnel to get to Cerulean."

"Are you going on a journey?" Professor Oak asks.

"Of sorts," Ember says. She explains her situation to the Professor.

"I'm sorry," Professor Oak says. "No child should have to go through such stressful times."

"I can handle it," Ember replies.

"You know, it's very dark in Rock Tunnel," Professor Oak says. "Do you have a Pokémon that knows Flash?"

"I don't," Ember says. "Nagi and Nami are my only two."

"How are you planning on getting through the Tunnel?" Professor Oak asks.

Wordlessly, Ember pulls one of the sticks out of her bag. When the Professor gives Ember a questioning look, she looks down and Nami and nods. The small Fox Pokémon breathes a thin stream of flames and lights the rags at the end of the stick.

"A torch?" Professor Oak says. "Dipped in the sap of a Nomel berry tree?"

"Well known for its ability to sustain a flame," Ember says, nodding.

"Well, I have a Pokémon that can use Flash," Professor Oak says. "Why don't we travel together? It'll probably be safer for the both of us."

"Sure," Ember says. "I'd like that."

* * *

And that's it for chapter two. I know it's kinda slow, but it'll pick up in the next chapter, I promise. Sorry the update's a little late, but I was reading "The Lost Symbol." I highly recommend it. I'll post the next chapter next Friday, cross my heart. Dewa kore de!


	3. Chapter 3: Trouble in the Tunnel

Another Friday, another chapter! Lucky I already have the next chapters written. I started school this week and I have so much reading to do! Five novels for one class, plus any essays the teacher assigns, two novels for another class, and a whole bunch of different documents for a third class. Looks like I won't be doing any personal reading for a while.

Oh, and I thought this might be helpful, sense I refer to Ember's Pokémon by nickname:

Nagi – Ember's Growlithe. He hatched from a Pokémon egg when Ember was little. His full nickname is Izanagi.

Nami – Ember's Vulpix. She hatched from a Pokémon egg when Ember was little. Her full nickname is Izanami.

Anyways, enough of my babbling, on with the fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. Never have, never will.

* * *

Pokémon Ember Saga Ch 3: Trouble in the Tunnel

A short while later, Ember and Professor Oak are standing in Rock Tunnel.

"This isn't so bad," Ember says, glancing around. "I can see… a little."

"This is only the entrance," Professor Oak says in an amused voice as he removes a Pokéball from his belt. "It gets much worse the farther you go. That's why I have my Stan."

The Pokéball opens and a Stantler, a Pokémon with yellow antlers pops out. And then the Professor freezes.

_I should have used a different Pokémon!_ His mind screeches. _Stan hates strangers!_

Ember reaches out to pet Stan, and Professor Oak starts to call out a warning. But, before he can speak, Ember is stroking Stan between his antlers, giggling at the Deer Pokémon's happy cries.

"Is something wrong, Professor?" Ember asks.

"No," Professor Oak says, shaking his head, "not really. Now, we need to go this way. Stan, use Flash."

Stan's antlers begin to glow and Professor Oak leads them down a dark tunnel. In his mind, the Professor files what he has just seen under "to figure out later."

* * *

It has been about a half an hour, and Ember and Professor Oak have made their way deep into Rock Tunnel. It's so dark that Ember has recalled Nagi and Nami back to their Pokéballs out of fear of losing them in the darkness.

"I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to them," Ember explains.

"You're very close to those two then?" Professor Oak asks.

"Very," Ember replies. "I hatched them when I was still young. They've always been by my side."

In the glow of Stan's antlers, Professor Oak can see the flame-haired trainer holding up her two Pokéballs. Her expression is kind and gentle. Professor Oak takes out a Pokéball and starts to say something, but the ground suddenly begins to shake and a loud rumbling noise fills the air.

"Professor!" Ember exclaims over the growing noise. "What's happening?"

Professor Oak doesn't answer; he doesn't need to. A huge Onix bursts its way through a nearby wall and keeps barreling forward. Huge chunks of rock fall from the ceiling, landing on the ground with loud crashes and sending dust and debris flying into the air. Ember runs for her life, keeping her head and neck covered. Soon, the rumbling and shaking stop, and the rocks stop falling.

"Professor Oak?" Ember calls out. "Professor?"

As the dust clears, and everything remains pitch black, it becomes clear that Ember has lost Professor Oak.

"Professor!" Ember bellows, hoping that the man will hear her. "Profess-"

Without warning, Ember trips, cutting her shouting off short. Instinctively, she throws her hands out to catch herself. Her left hand lands hard, twisting until pain shoots through her wrist. Her right hand, however, contacts something round, hard, and familiar: a Pokéball. The ball opens in a flash of light, revealing the Pokémon inside.

"Charmander!"

The little orange lizard strikes a pose clearly meant to impress a new trainer, cute in its attempt to be menacing. Ember can't help but laugh a little. The Charmander breaks his pose, surprised by his surroundings. Alarm quickly turns to fear and panic.

"Hey there little guy," Ember says, cradling her throbbing wrist. "I know this is a strange place, but you don't have to be afraid. Come with me and I'll make sure you get back to Professor Oak."

"Char charmander!" the Charmander says, relaxing. He swings his tail happily, illuminating the area around them.

"That's a very bright tail you've got there," Ember says. "You mind helping me out? Could you light the way for us?"

"Char…," the Charmander says in an uncertain tone.

"Don't worry," Ember says, smiling. "If anything goes wrong, I'll protect you."

Encouraged, the Charmander nods, and he and Ember set off together.

_The only thing is_ Ember's eyes dart about, observing her strange surroundings I have no idea where I'm going. _That and I think my wrist is broken._

So they walk. They walk and walk and walk, climbing up and down ladders when they come to them. The light from Charmander's tail only goes so far, so the pair moves with caution. The lack of light seems to bring out more Wild Pokémon: Zubat, Golbat, Machop and Geodude. Fortunately, none of these Pokémon are in an attacking mood. Ember and Charmander pass without incident.

"We're making good progress," Ember says. _I hope_ she adds mentally.

The pair pauses as a group of Geodude pass by. Ember watches the rocky Pokémon as they head down another tunnel.

"Wait a minute," Ember says, doing a double take. She looks around, realizing with a jolt that she can actually see farther than a few feet, and mentally slapping herself on the forehead for not realizing it sooner.

"We must be close to the exit!" she cheers. "Good job, little guy! You saw us through!"

"Char-mand-der!" Charmander cheers, pumping his little fists in the air.

"Now," Ember says, "where exactly is this exit?"

Charmander stares at the flame-haired girl as she looks around for an exit, and giggles. Ember glances down and grins.

"Are you laughing at me?" she asks.

"Char," Charmander says, nodding.

"Fair enough," Ember says. She and Charmander chuckle.

"Ember!" Professor Oak's voice echoes from above. "Ember!"

Ember glances up and spots the Professor on a ledge.

"Hey there, Professor!" Ember calls out. "I see you!"

"No, Ember!" Professor Oak shouts. "Behind you! Look out!"

Ember spins around just in time to see a large grey fist heading right at her. She and Charmander barely manage to jump out of the way, in opposite directions. Ember's back hits a wall. Debris flies out as the fist impacts the floor, but the attacking Pokémon can be seen clearly.

"A Machoke!" Ember exclaims. "Is it enraged?"

"Machoke!" the Machoke bellows, turning on Ember. It advances, fists raised. Ember reaches for Nagi and Nami's Pokéballs, but excruciating pain shoots through her wrist and up her arm."

_Damn it!_ She struggles to keep from screaming. _I forgot!_

Ember scrambles to avoid the Machoke's oncoming fist, only to have her escape route blocked by the Machoke's other arm.

_I'm going to die here_ Ember's brain screams and whispers at the same time. _I'm really going to die here._

But then, out of nowhere, Charmander appears. He leaps into the face of the attacking Machoke, scratching furiously. The Machoke staggers back, roaring in anger and pain. Ember darts away from the wall and out of danger. She reaches for her Pokéballs again, making sure to use her right hand this time. The cries of the battling Pokémon distract her.

"Char char! Charmander!"

"Machoke ma!"

Ember looks up and sees the Machoke grabbing at Charmander, pulling at him. Charmander is hanging onto the Machoke's face as tightly as he can, but the Machoke pulls the little lizard off. The Machoke receives several deep gouges for his troubles.

"Choke!" the Machoke bellows in rage. In its fury, it throws Charmander as hard as it can, right towards a solid stone wall.

"No!" Ember yells. She throws herself forward in a desperate sprint.

* * *

Professor Oak rounds a corner just in time to see Ember slam into a wall, hard. She collapses in a heap.

"Ember!" Professor Oak exclaims. "Stan, use Stomp!"

Stan darts forward, but the Machoke slaps the Stantler away. The Professor starts to call out another attack when something catches his attention.

Ember is climbing to her feet, not obviously injured but grinding her teeth in pain, Nagi and Nami at her side. In her arms is Charmander, unharmed.

"I hope you can take as much as you can dish out," Ember says through gritted teeth. "Use Ember!"

Nagi and Nami exhale chunks of fire, which fly at the Machoke.

And then, Charmander opens his mouth, and embers fly out. The three streams of embers combine into one blast of fire that fries the Machoke. It drops to the ground, unconscious.

"That was amazing, Ember!" Professor Oak exclaims, rushing to Ember's side. "Are you all right?"

"My back hurts," Ember says, "and my wrist is trashed. But, other than that, I'm fine."

"I'm sorry you got hurt," Professor Oak says.

"It's not your fault," Ember says, bending over and putting Charmander on the ground. "In fact, you probably saved my life."

Ember reaches into her pocket and pulls out Charmander's Pokéball.

"I'm sorry I had to use your Charmander," she says. "In my defense, it was a desperate situation."

"Charmander?" Charmander says.

"It's time for you to go home, little guy," Ember says.

The Professor looks back and forth between Ember and Charmander, a smile crossing his face.

"Charmander?" Professor Oak asks. "Would you like to stay with Ember?"

"Char?" Charmander exclaims

"Really?" Ember echoes. "You'd let him come with me? But why?"

"You are a compassionate trainer," Professor Oak says. "You risked your life to save a Pokémon you had no connection to until today. Plus, Charmander is all ready showing loyalty to you. He used Ember by your command, a move that he has never used before. It's quite clear to me that you are this Charmander's trainer."

"What do you say, little guy?" Ember asks.

"Charmander!" Charmander exclaims, leaping into Ember's arms.

"Ow ow ow!" Ember exclaims. "Broken wrist!"

"Char," Charmander says, worried.

"Don't worry… Aston. I'll live," Ember says. She looks at Professor Oak. "Now, can we please get out of here?"

* * *

Chapter three, done! I told you the story would pick up. Make sure to tune in next Friday for another exciting installment! Sorry, I've always wanted to say that. Anyways, dewa kore de!


	4. Chapter 4: Catch that Thief!

Hey everybody! This is the best day ever! (And no, I'm not copying SpongeBob.) I just defeated the Elite Four in Pokémon Pearl! *does a happy dance* I can't wait to start digging up new fossils! Ha, the end of the credits says "Fin". Ha! Anyways, here's chapter four!

Disclaimer: Griffin does not own Pokémon

* * *

Pokémon Ember Saga Ch 4: Catch that Thief!

The sun rises cheerfully over Cerulean City. The people hit the streets with smiles on their faces and Pokémon at their sides, on their way to work.

But Ember is not among these people. Ember is sleeping peacefully at the Pokémon Center, her wrist in a cast and the Pokémon curled up around her.

Professor Oak brought Ember to the Center the previous day, as soon as they had left Rock Tunnel. It had been late and Ember had wanted to start her search for clues about her father, but both the nurse and the Professor had insisted that Ember stay at the center for the night. Professor Oak had left for his lab, and Ember had fallen asleep just moments after her head hit the pillow.

Now, Ember's eyes flutter open as the sun hits her face. She smiles and sits up, stretching as she does. Her Pokémon awaken as her body shifts.

"Nagi, Nami, Aston," Ember says cheerfully. "Good morning."

"Vul!"

"Growl!"

"Char!"

Ember's three Pokémon respond with energy.

"All right!" Ember says. "Today is the day we pick up on Dad's trail!"

"Well, aren't we feeling energetic today," the nurse says from the doorway.

"I feel good," Ember replies, nodding. "Well rested. I am allowed to leave now, right?"

"The overnight stay was just to make sure you hadn't received any other more serious injuries," the nurse explains. "Just let me check your cast and you can be on your way."

As the nurse checks the cast, Ember swings her legs over the side of the bed. Her Pokémon jump down to the floor. When the nurse gives Ember a nod of approval, Ember hops down and hurries to get dressed, eager to start her search.

* * *

Ember plans to start her search at Cerulean's Gym, thinking that the Gym Leader might know the most about the goings-on on the city. However, Ember finds that the Gym Leader is gone for the day, so, because this is Ember's first time away from home, she decided to take in the sights while she waits.

"The people here sure are friendly," Ember says, waving to a passing lady with two Meowth. As Ember walks through the northern part of the city, something catches her eye.

A man dressed in black, with grey boots and gloves and a large red "R" on the front of his shirt, is climbing out of the window of a house, snickering.

"One TM28," the man says. "I can't believe how trusting these people still are! You'd think that the citizens here would have installed security systems by now."

"Hey thief!" Ember shouts. "Stop right there!"

The thief freezes for a second, and then takes off running down a road leading out of town. Ember doesn't hesitate and races after the thief, her Pokémon right at her heals. They chase him down a boardwalk and along a dirt road.

_Okay, I'm getting sick of this_ Ember is feeling ticked off.

"Nami, use Ember!" she shouts. "Cut him off!"

Nami exhales fire and sets the grass ahead of the thief ablaze. The thief spins to face Ember and her Pokémon.

"So," the thief snarls, "you want to fight, is that it?"

"If you turn yourself in and give back that TM you stole, I won't thrash you," Ember says as her Pokémon slide into attack positions.

"I'd have to say… no!" the thief yells, tossing out three Pokéballs. A Machop, a Rattata, and a Drowzee appear in front of him. "Machop, use Low Kick! Drowzee, Pound! Rattata, Tackle!"

"Nami, Quick Attack!" Ember responds. "Nagi, Bite! Aston, Scratch!"

The six Pokémon charge at each other. Nami impacts the Machop hard but takes Machop's Low Kick in the chest. Nagi chomps down on the Drowzee's leg, and Drowzee delivers a hard blow to Nagi's face. The Rattata slams into Aston's midsection, and Aston responds by scratching at Rattata's back until the Rat Pokémon leaps away. All six Pokémon fly away from each other, landing on their feet in front of their trainers.

"Your Pokémon are pretty good, kid," the thief sneers, "but not quite strong enough. Rattata, Quick Attack; Machop, Karate Chop! Target the Charmander!"

_Damn it!_ Ember's mind screeches. _He's already figured out that Aston is the weakest!_

"Nagi, Nami!" she shouts. "Use Ember! Stop them!"

Chunks of fire shoot from the Nagi and Nami's mouths, setting the grass on fire again and stopping Rattata and Machoke in their tracks. The thief grins wickedly.

"Drowzee!" he shouts, sounding triumphant. "Use Disable!"

Drowzee's hands begin to glow a strange yellow, and all three of Ember's Pokémon stagger back, glowing with the same yellow light.

"What did you do?!" Ember shouts.

"Disable blocks one of each of your Pokémon's moves," the thief says. "You can't use Ember anymore!"

"If you think that'll make me turn tail and run," Ember snarls, a plan all ready forming in her mind, "you've got another thing coming. This is just a little setback. I can still win."

"Good luck," the thief sneers. "Machop, Karate Chop; Rattata, Tackle; Drowzee, Pound!"

"Dodge everyone!" Ember yells. "Nami, use Tail Whip! Aston, Growl! Nagi, use Bite on that Drowzee!"

Ember's three Pokémon dodge the thief's Pokémon. Nami's tails swirl around her, glowing red, and Aston makes growling noises. The three enemy Pokémon glow the same red as Nami's tails as their Attack and Defense points fall. Nagi throws himself at Drowzee and bites down hard, this time on Drowzee's arm. After a few seconds of flailing, Drowzee finally lands a glancing blow on Nagi, who jumps away, landing solidly on his feet. Drowzee staggers back and collapses, unconscious.

"How did you…" the thief exclaims.

"What, did you forget?" Ember mocks. "Bite is a Dark-type move now, and Dark works great against Psychic-type Pokémon!"

"I'm not out yet!" the thief shouts. "Machop, Low Kick; Rattata, Quick Attack!"

"Nagi, use Roar!" Ember yells. "Stop them! Aston, get as close to them as you can!"

Nagi braces himself, opens his mouth, and bellows out a deafening roar. Machop and Rattata freeze in their tracks, terrified. Aston darts forward and stops just a foot away from the enemy Pokémon.

"You had a good plan going, but you made one mistake," Ember says. "You Disabled Aston's Scratch. Now Aston, use Ember!"

Aston's mouth opens and chunks of fire fly out. At that close range, the fire sends Machop and Rattata flying. They slam into the thief with enough force to send him flying as well. In a tangled mess, the three of them crash into a tree trunk and the thief is knocked out.

"All right!" Ember cheers. "Well done, everyone!"

"Well done indeed."

Ember spins in place, startled by the voice behind her. Along with three police officers in generic uniforms, there is a girl with red hair accompanied by a Starmie and a Golduck, and a boy with spiky brown hair accompanied by a Graveler and a Rhyhorn.

"Arrest that man," the red head tells the police. "Check him for stolen property."

"It's a TM," Ember says, "28, I believe he said."

"That TM teaches Dig," the boy says. "It's a valuable TM. I'm not surprised that Team Rocket is after it."

"We haven't introduced ourselves," the girl says. "I'm Misty, Cerulean City's Gym Leader. This is Brock, the Gym Leader of Pewter City."

"Misty's city has been having trouble with thieves lately," Brock explains. "She asked me to come and help, but it looks like you handled it yourself."

"You must be Ember," Misty says, smiling.

"How do you know my name?" Ember asks.

"Professor Oak told us about you," Brock replies.

"He must see a lot of potential in you," Misty says, "to give you Charmander."

"I don't know about that," Ember says.

"It's true. We can see it too," Brock says. "You fought well against an opponent stronger than you. You kept a level head even when you were in a tight spot."

"Not many people could have handled a multi-Pokémon battle as well as you did," Misty adds, "especially injured. And you were able to think on your feet. You figured out the one flaw in your opponent's plan and exploited it for the win."

"It's not that big of a deal," Ember says, blushing. "I knew what I had to do, and I just… did it."

"Don't sell yourself short," Brock says. "You're an excellent battler."

"Excuse me, Ms. Misty?" one of the police officers says. "We have secured the thief and recovered the TM. I suggest we head back now."

"I agree," Misty says, nodding, "but I would like you to escort Ember here back to the Pokémon Center. Her Pokémon are injured and she may have put too much strain on her wrist."

"Yes, Ms. Misty," the officer says. "Right this way Ember."

"Hang on," Ember says. "I need to ask you something first, Misty."

"What is it?" Misty asks.

"I was wondering if you remembered a man, a scientist, who lived here once," Ember says. "It could have been a while ago, six or seven years. He would have lived here for about a years and then left suddenly."

"I'm sorry, Ember," Misty says, shaking her head. "I can't help you there. I was still just a kid back then."

Ember hangs her head, disappointed.

"I think I know who can help you, though," Misty continues.

"Really?" Ember says, her spirit lifting. "Who?"

"There's an old couple who live on Route 5," Misty says. "They run a Pokémon daycare center out of their home. If anyone will know anything about this man you're looking for, it will be them."

"Why are you looking for him?" Brock asks. "The Professor wouldn't say."

"He's my dad," Ember explains. "He's been away for a long time, unable to communicate with Mom and me. But now Mom's sick, and I have to find him."

"I'm sorry about your mother," Misty says.

"I hope you find your dad real soon," Brock adds.

"I hope so, too," Ember says.

* * *

I hope you liked it. This is one of my favorite chapters. Ember meets the Gym Leaders! And byt the way, what is up with you people! I know I haven't asked, but isn't it a given to review? Please review!

Anyways, that's it for this week. I'm going to play more Pokémon and read the Warriors series. See you next Friday. Dewa kore de!


	5. Chapter 5: Daycare in Danger

Hey everybody. I know I missed my Friday update, but the site isn't letting me upload chapters. I had to figure out a trick to get this on. I will make next Friday, I swear. Cross my heart and hope to… not live! Sorry, I couldn't help myself.

Oh, and I'd like to add a special thanks to TSreh for the review. It's true most people would have stopped writing, but I believe in this story. That, and I already have all the chapters written, plus I've been put on several favorite and update lists. So, I will continue!

And here's a little reminder. It's the same as last chapter

Nagi – Ember's Growlithe. He hatched from a Pokémon egg when Ember was little. His full nickname is Izanagi.

Nami – Ember's Vulpix. She hatched from a Pokémon egg when Ember was little. Her full nickname is Izanami.

Aston – Ember's Charmander. He was given to Ember by Professor Oak. He has a nervous personality.

Disclaimer: This child does not own Pokémon

* * *

Pokémon Ember Saga Ch 5: Daycare in Danger

After Ember has her Pokémon healed at the Pokémon Center, she takes off for the south side of Cerulean City and Route 5, her Pokémon hot on her heals. It's easy enough to find the old couple's house. Besides the Saffron City guard shack and an entrance to an underground path, there is only one other building on the Route.

"This is it, guys," Ember says. "This could be our first clue!"

Ember and her Fire Pokémon head towards the house, hopping over short ledges to get there faster. The closer they get, however, the clearer it becomes that something is wrong.

The yard is completely trashed. The fence that surrounds it is broken in several places, looking as if someone had taken a wrecking ball to it. Chunks of wood, both fence posts and the remains of what was probably patio furniture at one point, litter the ground, which is trampled with many different large Pokémon tracks.

"What in the name of Great Entei happened here?" Ember says. She raises her voice. "Hello! Does anyone need help here?!"

Suddenly, the house's back door opens and an old man sticks his head out. Ember starts to say something, but the old man holds a finger to his lips. Then, he motions for Ember to come into the house.

"What's going on?" Ember asks, once she and her Pokémon are inside. "What happened out there?"

It's a terrible thing, Ms…"

"Ember," Ember says, "just Ember."

"Ember then," the old man says. "I'm Ichiraku. Come, meet my wife and we will tell you what happened."

Ichiraku leads Ember and her Pokémon into a rather large living room. It's a good thing it is large, because there are a lot of Pokémon wandering around and several Flying-type Pokémon – Pidgey and Spearow – are perched on different pieces of furniture. There is an old woman sitting on the couch surrounded by smaller Pokémon: a couple of Pikachu, three Sandshrew, and a Poliwag.

"Who's this?" the old woman asks.

"This is Ember," Ichiraku says. "Ember, this is my wife, Ayame."

"If you came to board one of your Pokémon," Ayame says, "we just don't have enough room."

"That's not why I came," Ember says. "What exactly is going on here?"

"Well," Ichiraku says, sighing, "it all started a couple of days ago…"

_FLASHBACK_

Ichiraku and Ayame are in the backyard, watching some of the Pokémon relaxing and playing in the grass. Suddenly the Pokémon start acting strange. They stop what they're doing and look around, looking fearful.

"What is it, sweethearts?" Ayame asks.

As she speaks, the ground begins to shake. The air is filled with a loud rumbling sound that quickly gets louder. Several large Pokémon – Primeape, Ursaring, and Tauros, along with several Fearow – burst out of the forest, barreling straight towards the house. Ichiraku, Ayame, and all the daycare Pokémon run into the house. They watch, terrified, as the wild Pokémon destroy the yard.

_END FLASHBACK_

"That first time, we tried to fix the damage," Ayame says, "but they must have heard us. They came back and caused even more damage."

"I've never heard of Pokémon acting that way," Ember says. "What do you think could have caused it?"

"I have my suspicions," Ichiraku says. "You've met Misty, our Gym Leader, haven't you?"

"I have," Ember says, nodding.

"A while ago, Team Rocket kidnapped one of Misty's Pokémon, a Gyarados, and experimented on him," Ichiraku explains. "When he came back, he was acting a lot like those wild Pokémon: enraged."

"Who would stoop so low as to experiment on innocent Pokémon?" Ember says. "You know, the Pewter City Gym Leader, Brock, he mentioned Team Rocket. Who are they?"

"They're the worst of the worst," Ayame says, shaking her head. "They use Pokémon like they're nothing more than tools."

"Despicable," Ember says. She jumps to her feet. "I have to do something to help those Pokémon."

"What are you going to do?" Ichiraku asks. "There are at least a dozen Pokémon in that pack. There's no way you can fight all of them, not with three unevolved Pokémon."

"I know," Ember says. "A good trainer has to know her limits. I think I have an idea, though."

* * *

Minutes later Ember is back outside, lying on the grass. Her Pokémon are curled up beside her. Ember is relaxed and is singing to herself. Soon the ground shakes. Ember's Pokémon stiffen.

"Easy," Ember says, sitting up. "Relax."

The wild Pokémon charge out of the forest and surround Ember and she stands up slowly. The wild Pokémon snort and shriek in agitation. Ember, however, makes no move to attack.

"Easy, take it easy," she says in a soothing tone. "There's nothing threatening you. You can relax."

The wild Pokémon exchange looks, confused but Ember's words.

"Just listen to me," Ember continues. "I heard about what happened to all of you. It's a terrible thing. But Ichiraku and Ayame didn't have to with it. Neither did the Pokémon who live with them."

Now the wild Pokémon are starting to relax, calmed by Ember's voice.

"I'm not saying that you should try to get revenge on the people who hurt you," Ember finishes, "but you've got to stop taking it out on innocent people and Pokémon, okay?"

The wild Pokémon hesitate, and then voice their agreement. Ember grins. Clam and happy, the wild Pokémon leave, returning to the forest.

"Well," Ember says to her own Pokémon, "that went well."

With an explosion of noise, all the boarded Pokémon rush out of the house, eager for fresh air. Ichiraku and Ayame aren't fall behind. Ayame has a box in her arms.

"That was amazing, Ember!" Ichiraku exclaims. "How did you do it?"

"It's just something that I'm good at," Ember says, shrugging.

"You are a very special person, Ember," Ayame says. "We can't thank you enough for helping us."

"It was no trouble," Ember says.

"Is there anything we can do for you?" Ichiraku asks.

"Actually, there is," Ember says. "I was wondering if you remember anything about a Pokémon scientist who lived here a few years back. Always wore a white lab coat?"

"Oh yes," Ayame says, nodding. "I remember him. He was always willing to lend me a hand, used to give me rides home on his Rapidash when I would go to the Pokémart."

"Honestly?" Ember says. "Have you seen him recently?"

"I'm sorry," Ichiraku says. "About seven years ago, he came by to say that he was leaving."

"Did he happen to say where he was going?" Ember asks.

"He said that he was going to catch a boat out of Vermilion City," Ayame says, "but her didn't say to where."

"Thank you," Ember says, smiling. "You have no idea how much this means to me. If you don't mind, I would like to get to Vermilion City as soon as possible, so…"

"If you could wait just a second," Ichiraku says. "We would like to give you something."

Ayame places the box on the ground. She opens it and removes a bright red egg.

"I'm sure you've heard of about the newest discovery in Pokémon research," Ayame says, "that Pokémon hatch from eggs."

"I have," Ember says. "I think it's amazing."

"We would like you to have this egg," Ayame says.

"You're… it's…," Ember stammers. "I couldn't. This is…"

"We insisted," Ichiraku interrupts. "There's no one we'd rather have training the Pokémon in this egg."

"Well, in that case," Ember says, "how can I refuse?" She takes the egg from Ayame.

"Good luck on your journey," Ayame says.

"Thanks," Ember says, "and don't worry, I'll take good care of this egg."

* * *

That's it for chapter five. I really have nothing else to say. I'm tiered from school, I have two novels to read, and I'm going to stress all week because my creative writing class is reviewing my work next class. Speaking of reviews, click the button and give me a good review. Do it, or I'll sick Nagi on you. Dewa kore de!


	6. Chapter 6: The Case of the Vanishing

I'm late again! I'm so so so so so sorry! I had a History test, and then I went to a parade, and then I got caught up in reading Higurashi and working on my novel and I completely forgot about updating! The good news is I was able to actually upload the chapter, so yay!

Here's the usual reminder of nicknames:

Nagi – Ember's Growlithe. He hatched from a Pokémon egg when Ember was little. His full nickname is Izanagi.

Nami – Ember's Vulpix. She hatched from a Pokémon egg when Ember was little. Her full nickname is Izanami.

Aston – Ember's Charmander. He was given to Ember by Professor Oak. He has a nervous personality.

Eggy – a Pokémon egg given to Ember by the Day Care Couple. What kind of Pokémon will hatch from it?

And now, forward!

Disclaimer: There are many things Griffin does not own. Pokémon is one of them

* * *

Pokémon Ember Saga Ch 6: The Case of the Vanishing Pokémon

Ember is walking in a dark forest, glancing around nervously. Her hand hovers close to her Pokéballs, ready to release her Pokémon at a moment's notice. But then, she stops, a worried frown on her face.

"Something's wrong," Ember murmurs to herself. "Something's missing."

Ember closes her eyes, thinking hard, trying to find the source of her uneasy feeling. After a few minutes, her stomach growls loudly. She tries to focus, but thoughts of food keep intruding on her thoughts: ice cream, tacos, steak and eggs…

Ember's eyes fly open. Realization hits her like a sucker punch.

_My egg. My egg!!!_ Her brain screeches. _Where's my egg!?!_

Ember drops down on her hands and knees, and she starts crawling through the grass, groping desperately.

"Eggy!" she shrieks, hysterical. "Eggy, where are you?!"

_Hey!_

A man's voice sounds through the forest. Ember sits up, confused.

"Eggy?" she asks.

_What do you think you're doing up there, kid?! Get down from there?!_

And Ember jerks awake.

For a few seconds, Ember is still in panic mode, until she feels her egg resting in her arms, safe in its pouch. Breathing a sigh of relief, Ember pushes herself up into a sitting position, stretching and yawning. She has been in Vermilion City for five days, and got her cast removed the day before. She spent the night sleeping on a warehouse roof.

"Good morning, Vermilion City," she says, smiling, "and good morning to you, Eggy," she rubs the red egg affectionately.

Enjoying the feeling of the sun on her face, Ember looks out at the city, and the ocean beyond that. Something on the water catches her eye. There is a large cruise ship docked in Vermilion's harbor.

"S.S. Anne," Ember reads, "I wonder if that was there last night."

"Hey, didn't you hear what I said!" the male voice shouts.

Ember looks down and sees a burly-looking sailor glaring up at her.

"Hello!" Ember calls down, waving. "Beautiful day, isn't it?"

"Get off the roof!" the sailor bellows, losing is patience. "Right now!"

"All right, all right," Ember mutters. "Don't get your panties in a knot."

Climbing to her feet, Ember makes sure that the pouch containing her egg is securely strapped to her chest. Then, she jumps off the roof.

"Not that way!" the sailor yells.

Ember lands on her feet and ducks into a summersault. She bounces back to her feet and turns to the shocked sailor.

"Hold your applause, please," she says.

"Are you crazy!" the sailor shouts. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Well, you told me to get down," Ember says, grinning. "I just took the fastest route."

"But what… you could have…" the sailor stammers. "Oh, forget it."

Ember chuckles as the sailor storms off.

"That was fun," she says to herself.

"I can imagine," a voice says behind her.

Ember turns and sees a man standing behind her. He has very short dark hair and dark eyes. He is wearing a black tuxedo, which seems a bit out of place considering where they are. A Sandslash stands beside him.

"You have good reflexes," the man says. "But why were you sleeping on a roof?"

"I like sleeping in high places," Ember explains, "and sense there are no trees in the city…"

"Don't you worry about falling?" the man asks.

"I haven't yet," Ember says, shrugging.

The man stares at Ember a few moments, and then laughs.

"I'm sorry we can't talk some more," the man says, "but I have a meeting to get to. I hope we meet again someday."

The man walks away, chuckling.

"Strange guy," Ember says to herself. "Wonder what his name is. Okay, now what?"

Ember looks around, and her eyes fall on the S.S. Anne.

"It's probably not the same ship," Ember says, "but they might know something all the same."

Smiling, Ember sets off toward the ship at a trotting pace. The closer she gets, the more she realizes that the S.S. Anne is bigger that she thought. Even passing Dewgong and Lapras look small next to it. When she finally reaches the ship, she feels dwarfed. Immediately, she spots a gangplank leading up to a door on the hull of the ship. A sailor trudges up the gangplank, a crate in his arms.

"Hey," Ember calls. "Hey man!"

The sailor doesn't stop. He doesn't even acknowledge that her heard Ember. Frowning, Ember hurries after the sailor, following him up the gangplank.

"Hey," Ember says. "I just want to…"

But the sailor enters the ship and vanishes from sight. Her frown deepening, Ember tries to enter the ship, only to find her path blocked by another sailor.

"Where do you think you're going?" the sailor demands.

"I just want to ask… Ember says, but her voice trails off.

Ember is looking over the sailor's shoulder at the crates stacked behind him. One of these crates is moving oddly, as if there is something alive inside of it and is trying to get out.

"What's that?" Ember asks.

"None of your business," the sailor snaps. "Get out of here and stop snooping around!"

With that, the sailor slams the door shut in Ember's face.

"Jerk," Ember mutters. She turns and stomps back down the gangplank. "I just wanted to ask some questions."

Ember is standing on the dock, glaring up at the ship, when a voice calls out to her.

"Excuse me! Excuse me, young lady!"

_What now?_ Ember sighs and turns toward the voice. She almost walks right into the speaker. She jumps back with a startled cry.

"Did I frighten you? I'm so sorry."

The speaker is an old man, a good head shorter than Ember. He is wearing a black business suit and black hat. He is also carrying a cane.

"What is your name, young lady?" the man asks.

"Ember," Ember replies.

"And those spheres on your belt," the man says, "they are Pokéballs, are they not?"

"That's right," Ember says.

"So you are a Pokémon Trainer?" the man asks.

"Yes," Ember says, nodding.

"Wonderful!" the man exclaims. "You must come with me!"

The man grabs Ember's arm and proceeds to drag her down the street.

"Hey, wait!" Ember exclaims, struggling in vain to free her arm. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," the man replies.

Just a few minutes later, the man brings them to a stop in front of a two-story building. There is a round sign above the door with a Raichu on it, encircled by words.

"Pokémon Fan Club?" Ember reads.

"Yes, yes!" the man says, nodding. "Come in!"

"But…" Ember says, but the man drags her into the building.

"Welcome back, Mr. President," a woman says in greeting.

"Thank you my dear," the man replies.

Inside, several people are gathered in a group, chatting.

"I swear," one man says, "there's nothing more stubborn than a Caterpie!"

"At least they don't get hairballs," a woman says, giggling, "like my Rattata."

"My Oddish is so energetic these days," another man says. "He just can't stay still."

Ember gives Mr. President a questioning look.

"You'll never find a bigger group of Pokémon lovers, my dear," Mr. President says. "Here, take a look."

He hand Ember what looks like a home-printed newspaper. The title is "Pokémon Luv!" Ember reads the title of one of the stories. "That's the last time I bathe with my Tentacool."

"Bathe with a…," Ember says out loud, shaking her head.

"Everyone!" Mr. President says loudly. "May I have your attention? I would like to introduce our newest honorary member, Ember!"

"Hang on!" Ember says, but her objection is drowned out by applause.

"Let's see those Pokémon of yours!" Mr. President says. Before Ember can object, the man snatches the Pokéballs from Ember's belt and releases the Pokémon inside.

"How cute!" the crowd squeals. They surround Ember's three Pokémon, petting them. Nagi and Nami enjoy the attention, but Aston looks nervous.

"And you have an egg, too," a woman says. "Do you know what kind of Pokémon it will be?"

"I don't know," Ember admits, "but I hope it's a Fire Type."

"Your Pokémon are very well-behaved," a man comments.

"They're my best friends," Ember says. "They've bailed me out of some pretty tough battles."

A hush falls over the crowd. Everyone is staring at Ember.

"What?" Ember asks. "Did I say something wrong?"

"You use your Pokémon in battles?" Mr. President asks.

"Of course," Ember says. "Don't you?"

"No!" Mr. President exclaims. "Of course not!"

"Why not?" Ember asks.

"When Pokémon battle, they evolve," Mr. President says. "Ours stay little and cute forever!"

_You've got to be kidding me_ Ember sighs, shaking her head.

Before Ember can say anything, the door flies open. A boy with spiky, greenish hair comes running in, upset and in tears.

"My Exeggcutor!" he sobs. "Someone kidnapped my Exeggcutor!"

Mr. President seems to slip into a daze. He wanders over to a table and stars at a framed photograph sitting there, one of himself with an Abra sitting in his lap. He starts sniffling.

"A few months ago," a woman explains, "Mr. President's Abra was taken."

"All of us here have had Pokémon kidnapped," a man adds.

"Oh my poor little Abra!" Mr. President cries. He buries his face in his arms and bursts into tears.

"This is terrible!" Ember exclaims. "How many Pokémon have been taken? Have any been seen sense?"

"Dozens have been taken," a man says, "never to be seen again."

"They always disappear the same time each month," a woman adds.

"Same time each month," Ember repeats. "That's odd…"

Looking out a window, Ember's eyes fall on the S.S. Anne. She remembers the shaking crate.

"That ship," Ember says. "Do you know what it's used for?"

"I heard that it transports supplies to the Cinnabar Island Gym Leader," someone says.

_I'd bet my egg that the S.S. Anne has something to do with all of this_ Ember faces the crowd with a look of determination.

"Tell me everything you know about that ship."

* * *

Chapter six end. And now that you're done reading, go down to where it says "Review" and click it! Especially those of you who put me on alert lists. I know your reading! Do it, or I'm sending you all fruitcake next Christmas! Not really. But seriously people, I want to know what you think, but without flames. If you do, I'll feed you to my Flamer-Eating Beast. I'll update again next Friday, and really on Friday this time! Dewa kore de!


	7. Chapter 7: A Shocking Battle

Hey hey it's Friday again! I'm feeling upbeat 'cause I didn't have to go to school today… the roads were too icy.

I would like to give a big shout out to my two reviewers, ANON and Golden-Owl. You made great comments. That being said, I need to explain how I approach fan fiction. I've written what I want to read, so the plot will not change. It is absolutely, positively unmovable. Now that that's taken care of, let's move on the more complicated issue.

You brought up some good points in your reviews, but you see, all the chapters for Pokémon Ember Saga have already been written. All twenty of them. I wrote most of it in between classes last semester, and then typed it over the holidays. Even so, I would follow your advice (really) but the fact is that as it is now, I just don't have the time. I have five novels to read for one class, two for another, papers, tests and quizzes to worry about. And I don't want to stop updating. So, sorry if I disappoint you or piss you off. I really do appreciate the advice!

Oh, and ANON, Ember is a Fire Pokémon trainer, so of course she's going to get Charmander.

Thank you for your patience. Here's the regular reminders:

Nagi – Ember's Growlithe. He hatched from a Pokémon egg when Ember was little. His full nickname is Izanagi.

Nami – Ember's Vulpix. She hatched from a Pokémon egg when Ember was little. Her full nickname is Izanami.

Aston – Ember's Charmander. He was given to Ember by Professor Oak. He has a nervous personality.

Eggy – a Pokémon egg given to Ember by the Day Care Couple. What kind of Pokémon will hatch from it?

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, and I can't think of any clever way to say it.

* * *

Pokémon Ember Saga Ch 7: A Shocking Battle

After gleaning all the information she can from the members of the Pokémon Fan Club, Ember is absolutely convinced that the S.S. Anne is the source of the Pokémon kidnappings. She gets ready to investigate the ship.

"I'm going to leave my egg here," Ember says, "and eggs need heat, so Aston will be staying too."

"I know that you will find our missing Pokémon," Mr. President says, "but can you do me one favor?"

"What?" Ember asks.

"Can I borrow your Vulpix to cuddle?" Mr. President asks, his eyes big and watery.

_Well, I am just going for reconnaissance_ Ember concedes mentally. She nods, and Mr. President scoops Nami up into his arms. With a heavy sigh, Ember and Nagi head for the ship.

* * *

When Ember and Nagi reach the S.S. Anne, all the doors and bulkheads are shut tight, and the gangplanks are withdrawn.

"If I didn't know any better," Ember says, "I'd swear that they knew we were coming."

"Growlithe," Nagi agrees.

"Well, we're not getting in this way," Ember says. "It's time to show off your swimming skills, my friend."

Ember and Nagi slip into the water. Ember wraps her arms around Nagi's neck and the little Dog Pokémon swims silently around to the back of the S.S. Anne. It doesn't take long before the finds an anchor chain that Ember can climb up. Ember recalls Nagi and climbs the chain up to the deck of the ship. Once there, she re-releases Nagi.

"I think I was the crates a couple of floors down from here," Ember says. "Let's go check it out."

Sneaking along hallways and down stairs, Ember and Nagi reach a large room filled with crates.

"This looks promising," Ember says, glancing around.

"Growl growlithe," Nagi says, giving Ember's sleeve a gentle tug.

"What is it?" Ember asks.

"Lithe," Nagi says, motioning with his head towards the right. There, on the ground, is a Pokéball.

"Good eye, Nagi," Ember says.

Ember walks over to the Pokéball and bends down to pick it up. Just before her hand touches the Pokéball, it moves all on its own. It spins, revealing two angry eyes. It jumps into Ember's face, discharging bolts of electricity.

"Stop it!" Ember shouts, as the ball zaps her and Nagi over and over. "Nagi, use Ember!"

Nagi exhales chunks of fire, which send the ball-creature ricocheting away.

"That was weird," Ember says. "Are you all right, Nagi?"

As Ember asks, Nagi suddenly collapses.

"Nagi!" Ember exclaims, rushing to the fallen Pokémon's side and kneeling. "What's wrong?"

"Looks like it's in shock," a male voice says behind her.

Ember spins, still on her knees. Behind her there is a man with blond hair in a buzz cut, wearing a camouflage shirt and blue jean pants. Behind his is a crowd of sailors. Glancing behind her, Ember sees that there are more ball-creatures, some with red on top and others with white, along with the occasional silver Magnemite.

"Voltorb are known for delivering nasty shocks," the blond man says. The sailors behind him laugh. "Just be glad it wasn't an Electrode; it would have been ten times worse."

"Who are you?" Ember demands.

"Who am I?" the blond man says. "I'm Lieutenant Surge. I'm one of Team Rocket's top dogs, and I run this ship!"

"What do you want?" Ember asks.

"As if you don't know," Lt. Surge sneers. "You're a trespasser. And I'm well known for running a tight ship."

"Are you the ones who have been kidnapping the local Pokémon?" Ember demands.

"Kidnapping she says!" Lt. Surge exclaims, to the laughter of the sailors. "We're saving these over-protected, over pampered Pokémon! We're liberating them! And, if we make a little money on the side, all the better for us!"

"You twisted son of a…," Ember snarls, climbing to her feet. Behind her, Nagi opens his eyes and shifts into a crouching position.

"You've got a fighting spirit, kid," Lt. Surge says, "but do you really think that you can take on all of us with just one Pokémon?"

Ember doesn't say anything, but gives Nagi a telling glance.

"That's what I thought," Lt. Surge says. "It's time to finish this."

A shadowy figure appears behind Lt. Surge, moving forward with the sound of clanking chains. It's a Pokémon, a good foot taller than Surge and covered in yellow, black striped fur. Its arms, legs, and wrists are bound with shackles and chains.

"This Electabuzz is a nasty sucker," Lt. Surge says, sneering. "I can't even get it into a Pokéball. I thought that it would make the perfect guard dog."

Lt. Surge makes a sharp gesture with his hands and the shackles snap open. The chains fall off of the Electabuzz.

"Attack!" Lt. Surge shouts, pointing at Ember and Nagi.

The Electabuzz is on them in an instant. Ember is shocked by the large Pokémon's speed. The Electabuzz aims a punch at Ember, but the flame-haired girl jumps out of the way, pushing Nagi with her. The punch slams into the floor and breaks right through it, leaving a smoldering hole in its wake.

"That's just a little taste of what ThunderPunch can do," Lt. Surge says.

Ember glares at Lt. Surge. A plan is already forming in her minds as man and Pokémon approach her.

"He won't miss this time," Lt. Surge says.

"Wanna bet?" Ember snaps. "Nagi, use Smokescreen!"

Nagi opens his mouth and thick black smoke billows out. The smoke fills the room in a matter of seconds.

And when the smoke clears, Ember and Nagi are gone.

* * *

Ember peers around a corner and down a hallway. It doesn't look like anyone has followed them. Relieved, Ember slides into a sitting position, her back against a wall. She looks down at Nagi, whom she is carrying in her arms.

"That was a close one," she says, petting the little Pokémon. "You did great with that Smokescreen. And you just learned that move yesterday."

Nagi smiles at the praise, but then he winces in pain.

"I hate to say it," Ember continues, "but we've got to get out of here."

Ember gets back up, still holding Nagi, and starts to ease around one corner. Immediately, she darts back. A familiar silver Pokémon is now hovering in the hall, looking around.

_A Magnemite!_ Ember glances into a nearby room and sees more Magnemite.

_They're everywhere. I bet they're looking for us._

Seeming done with the area, the Magnemite begin moving deeper into the ship.

Something tells me I should go this way Ember moves in the opposite direction. She hugs the wall and moves in an awkward squatting, shuffling way, with Nagi still in her arms, as other Magnemite pass by. When Ember reaches a ladder, she shifts Nagi to one arm and manages to climb using one hand and her elbow.

_I don't think this is the way out but what choice do I have?_

Ember reaches the ship's deck and starts to sneak across. She has just starting to have hope, when a flash of silver catches her eye. Ember turns to see not a Magnemite but a Magneton hovering behind her. A loud screeching sound, like metal grinding against metal, fills the air, and Ember screams in pain. Ember is surrounded by four Magneton in a pyramid shape. Lt. Surge comes walking up with his Electabuzz not far behind.

"Well, well," Lt. Surge says. He bends down and lifts the unconscious Nagi up by the scruff of his neck. He holds Nagi over the side of the ship.

"No, stop!" Ember cries, lunging forward. Her head collides with something hard, slanted and invisible.

"What is this!" Ember demands, beating her fists against the invisible wall. Quickly the Magneton surrounding Ember rise into the air, and Ember rises with them.

"That's an electronic barrier," Lt. Surge says. "It's stronger than steel. Now, say goodbye to your little friend."

And he drops Nagi into to water.

"No!" Ember shouts. "Nagi! Izanagi!"

"And now," Lt. Surge says, "to show you what happens to kids who stick their noses into other people's business. Electabuzz, Thunderbolt!"

Several bolts of electricity erupt from the Electabuzz's palms and fingers, and all of them shoot into Ember.

Ember throws her head back and screams with such force it feels like her throat is burning. Her body snaps as ridges as a board as the electricity courses through her. Her vision dims to the tiniest if pinpricks. When the pain finally stops, Ember slumps over, unable to move.

"That's enough," Lt. Surge says. The electric field dissipates and Ember drops into the water.

Ember feels herself sinking. She barely has enough presence of mind to hold her breath. She tries to move, but can't even get her pinkie to twitch.

_But what good would it do?_ Ember muses. _I can't swim anyway._

Ember watches as the surface grows more and more distant.

_What's Mom going to do without me?_

Ember closes her eyes.

* * *

"I guess that takes care of that," Lt. Surge says.

He turns away from the railing, a self-satisfied smirk on his face. Then, something explodes out of the water and lands on the deck with a bang. Lt. Surge spins, wondering what it could be.

It's an Arcanine, large and majestic. On its back, with one arm wrapped around its neck is Ember. She releases her grip and slides onto the ship's deck, landing in an undignified heap. The Arcanine, clearly an evolved Nagi, glares at Lt. Surge and his Electabuzz, growling. The Electabuzz raises its fists.

"Uh…" Lt. Surge stammers, backing away. "I think I left the bathtub running…"

Nagi and the Electabuzz charge at each other. Ember raises herself into a sitting position just in time to see Nagi lower his head and ram into the Electabuzz's stomach, sending the Electric Pokémon flying towards Lt. Surge.

"Not Take Down!" Lt. Surge exclaims. He tries to get out of the way, but the Electabuzz slams into him and carries him over the side of the ship

* * *

An hour later, back on shore, the police have taken over the show. Ember watches, with Nagi at her side, as dozens of sailors are lead off in handcuffs.

"They didn't find Lt. Surge, though," Ember murmurs to herself.

Turning away from the procession of perps, Ember watches as the people of Vermilion City are reunited with their kidnapped Pokémon.

_We did find all the missing Pokémon_ Ember smiles. _There's just one more problem…._

"Ember, dear girl!" Mr. President calls out, running up to Ember. Nami and Aston are beside him and a woman carrying Ember's egg isn't far behind. Ember is quick to take her egg back.

"Hello Mr. President," Ember says, sounding nervous.

"I heard!" Mr. President says. "There's no way we could ever repay you!"

"Yeah, well…," Ember says.

"And this is Nagi?" Mr. President asks, pointing. "Did he evolve?"

"He did," Ember says, "but he's still cute, right?"

Mr. President gives a forlorn sigh. Then her grabs Ember by the collar and starts shaking her.

"Tell me!" the diminutive man demands. "What happened to my little Abra?!"

"Well, you see," Ember says, "while it was gone, your little Abra…"

Ember steps aside, revealing a tall, brown and yellow, human-like Pokémon with a long moustache and a spoon in each hand.

"… evolved into a big ol' Alakazam!" Ember finishes.

Mr. President stands stone still for what seems like forever. Then, with a shriek, he faints. As members of the Pokémon Fan Club gather around their president, worried. Ember shakes her head. She isn't sure if the situation is funny or tragic.

* * *

That's all folks! Now that you're done reading, REVIEW! You know you want to! Flames will be used to heat up Moonpies. Mmmmm…. Moonpies…… Now, if you will excuse me, I have to rest up for my parade on Sunday. Dewa kore de!


	8. Chapter 8: The Ghostly Tower

I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY! I haven't updated in two weeks and I'm so sorry. I was… studying for a History test, yeah! –Feels the collective glare from her readers- Oh, all right, so I got caught up in the Olympics. But, they're over now, so here's an update!

Oh, and a big shout out to xSilverDrumx. Hope I haven't lost you as a reader!

The usual reminder, updated:

Nagi – Ember's Arcanine. He evolved from a Growlithe during Ember's battle with Lt. Surge. His full nickname is Izanagi.

Nami – Ember's Vulpix. She hatched from a Pokémon egg when Ember was little. Her full nickname is Izanami.

Aston – Ember's Charmander. He was given to Ember by Professor Oak. He has a nervous personality.

Eggy – a Pokémon egg given to Ember by the Day Care Couple. What kind of Pokémon will hatch from it?

Disclaimer: Somewhere there exists a universe where I own Pokémon… it's just not this one.

* * *

Pokémon Ember Saga Ch 8: The Ghostly Tower

A couple of days later, after a quick recovery at the Vermilion City Pokémon Center, Ember and her Pokémon take Route 11 and Route 12, and they reach Lavender Town in a matter of hours. Rain falls steadily from the sky.

As soon as Ember sets foot in Lavender Town, she knows something is wrong. People are rushing around as if in some kind of hurry, and they don't say a word to each other. It wasn't like this before Ember had left. Even in rain like this, people would never hurry, and would always take the time to at least say hello.

"Hey," Ember says to a passing man. "What's the rush?"

Instead of answering, the man gives Ember a hard glare and hurries past.

"What was that about?" Ember wonders out loud.

Ember hails several people, some of whom she knows. Each time she receives only dark looks.

"What's going on?" Ember exclaims. "What's gotten into all of you?"

"Hello there, young Ember."

Ember turns to see an old man, stooped with age, standing behind her. He has a bundle of flowers in one hand. Ember's face breaks out into a wide grin.

"Mr. Tsi," she says. "I'm glad someone's still speaking to me. Why are you out here, and who are the flowers for?"

"Come with me," Mr. Tsi says.

Mr. Tsi walks past Ember and into a small, muddy ally. Ember follows him. They stop in front of a rough-hewn wooden cross that has the words "Doduo, Rest in Peace" written on the front. Mr. Tsi kneels, in spite of the mud, and places the flowers on the ground in front of the cross.

"Your Doduo died?" Ember says. "I'm sorry. I know he was very important to you."

"He passed away just two days after you left," Mr. Tsi says.

"Why did you bury him here?" Ember asks. "Why not in the Tower?"

Ember motions towards Pokémon Tower, noticing for the first time that the windows of the Tower are dark.

"That is a long story," Mr. Tsi says, climbing to his feet. "Come, let's get out of this rain and have some tea."

* * *

Ember and Mr. Tsi sit around his table, drinking their tea.

"Okay, Mr. Tsi," Ember says putting her empty cup down. "Tell me what's going on."

"It started just a few days ago after you left," Mr. Tsi says. "Shadowy figures started appearing in Pokémon Tower, attacking the visitors. Now no one dares approach the Tower."

"What are these figures?" Ember asks.

"No one is sure," Mr. Tsi replies, "but people believe that they are ghosts."

"Ghosts," Ember repeats. "Has anyone checked it out lately?"

"No one wants to risk it," Mr. Tsi says, "but I almost wish someone would. Then my Doduo could truly rest in peace.

"You saw the people, Ember. They have forgotten to trust each other. They won't even look each other in the eye for fear the other might be a ghost."

"This isn't right," Ember says. "People should be able to trust one another. Your Doduo deserves a proper resting place. Ghosts or no ghosts, I'm getting to the bottom of this."

* * *

After a quick dash through the rain, Ember steps inside the Pokémon Tower. She is greeted by silence and still air. Quickly, she releases Aston from his Pokéball. Because her egg is so close to hatching, Ember brought it with her. The little lizard looks around, nervous.

"Don't be afraid, Aston," Ember says. "We can take care of any trouble we run into."

The pair makes their way higher into the Tower. Several floors up Ember hesitates. A mysterious mist fills the air, and a strange flapping, slapping sound echoes off the walls.

"What is that?" Ember asks.

The sound is coming from behind Ember and Aston. They turn around to see a yellow duck-like Pokémon waddling towards them.

"A Psyduck?" Ember says. "Since when do Psyduck live in the Tower?"

The Psyduck pauses for a second, and then launches itself at Ember's face, transforming from a normal-looking Pokémon into a half-rotted corps. Ember staggers back with a shriek.

"It's a Pokémon zombie!" Ember exclaims. "Aston, use Ember!"

Chunks of fire fly out of Aston's mouth, slamming into the zombie Psyduck. Instead of burning, it crumbles and falls apart. Ember walks over and examines what's left.

"It's just an empty shell," Ember says. "But what was making it move?"

"Char!" Aston says, yanking on Ember's sleeve. "Mander! Char!"

"What is it… Aston…," Ember looks up to see that she and Aston are surrounded by empty-eyed Pokémon zombies.

"How… where did…," Ember stammers.

The zombies begin making their way towards Ember and Aston.

"Run for it, Aston!" Ember shouts, the two of them break out into a run. They dodge through a gap between two groups of zombie Pokémon. A couple of seconds later, Ember notices that they aren't being chased. She glances back to see why. The zombies are wandering aimlessly in the mist.

"It looks like they can't leave the mist," Ember says. "I think I know what's going on here."

"Char?" Aston says.

"That mist… and the way those zombies were animated," Ember says. "It has to be Gastly!"

As if responding to Ember's voice, a black orb materializes out of the fog. It has wicked eyes and a malice-filled grin.

"That's Gastly," Ember says. "Be brave, Aston. Gastly is vulnerable to fire, but we have to hit at the right point, to puncture the core, or won't do any good. This is what we're going to do…"

Ember bends down and whispers into Aston's ear. After a few moments, Aston nods, and he and Ember turn to face the Gastly.

Without hesitating, Ember and Aston split up, running in different directions.

"Hey!" Ember shouts, waving her arms around. "Hey you! Fumes-for-brains! Come and get me!"

The Gastly turns to Ember.

"Yeah!" Ember continues. She beckons with her hands in a taunting way. "You're a lightweight. I don't need any help to take you on."

Ember's taunting infuriates the Gastly, and it advances on her. Ember stays stone-still, watching the Gas Pokémon get closer and closer. Then, when the time is right…

"Now, Aston!" Ember shouts.

From her hiding place behind a nearby tombstone, Aston appears right beside the Gastly. He takes a deep breath. This time, however, instead of chunks of fire, Aston breaths a column of blue fire with bright red edging. The fire shoots straight through the Gastly, puncturing its core. With a stunned look, the Gastly drops to the floor, unconscious. The strange mist vanishes quickly.

"Great job, Aston!" Ember cheers.

"Charmander!" Aston says. He jumps into Ember's arms.

"But what was that move you pulled?" Ember asks. "It definitely wasn't Ember. It was DragonRage, wasn't it?"

"Mander," Aston says, shrugging. Then, he motions towards the stairs, the ones that lead to the lower floors.

"No way, buddy. We're not done yet," Ember says. "That Gastly may have been controlling the zombies, but someone was controlling the Gastly. That's who we have to find."

"Char," Aston says, nodding.

"I'd bet my egg that whoever it is," Ember says, "their above us, maybe even on the top floor.

She grins down at Aston.

"Let's go get him!"

"Mander!"

* * *

Chapter eight, done! It's little shorter than usuall, sorry. I hope you enjoyed it. I swear that the next chapter will be posted next Friday. If I don't you have my permission to hunt me down and beat the snot out of me… and before anyone asks, no, I'm not a masochist.

Now, do you see those green words at the bottom of the page? The ones that say "Review this Story/Chapter"? Click it now! Review! Flames will be stored by Jiraiya and used to destroy next year's CPAC convention. Dewa kore de!


	9. Chapter 9: A Venomous Battle

TGIF baby! I've never been so glad for a Friday to come. Two more days until the release of HeartGold and SoulSilver! I'm so excited I could scream. But I won't, 'cause it would hurt my throat. And it's spring break! Huzzah! I'm heading to New Orleans with my folks for a couple of days, and I can't wait. I'm going to an occult shop… no really, it has great incense.

A big shout out to silentlysnowing. I love that name. I started to read your Pokémon Origin story, but I got busy and couldn't finish it. I love it though. Look for my review!

Same old, same old:

Nagi – Ember's Arcanine. He evolved from a Growlithe during Ember's battle with Lt. Surge. His full nickname is Izanagi.

Nami – Ember's Vulpix. She hatched from a Pokémon egg when Ember was little. Her full nickname is Izanami.

Aston – Ember's Charmander. He was given to Ember by Professor Oak. He has a nervous personality.

Eggy – a Pokémon egg given to Ember by the Day Care Couple. What kind of Pokémon will hatch from it?

Disclaimer: Griffin does not own Pokémon.

* * *

Pokémon Ember Saga Ch 9: A Venomous Battle

Ember and Aston continue moving upward in the Pokémon Tower. None of the floors show any signs of recent activity. On the sixth floor Ember hesitates. There is a pool of a strange looking liquid on the floor. It partially blocks the path between the headstones.

"What could this be?" Ember wonders. "It can't be anything good, that's for sure."

Oblivious to Ember's concern, Aston trots over to take a closer look at the liquid. Ember doesn't sense any real danger until she takes a deep breath. That's when she smells it: an acidic, sour smell that she remembers well.

"No, Aston!" she shouts. "Stay away from it!"

"Char?" Aston says. He looks back at Ember with a questioning look.

Behind Aston, the liquid rises up, as if it is alive and has a mind to devour Aston. Ember is beside Aston in an instant, scooping the Lizard Pokémon up and leaping away in one smooth movement. She lands just a few feet away as the liquid splashes down. It bubbles and smokes, eating away at the floor.

"It's venom," Ember says, "from a Poison-type Pokémon, and probably a strong one to produce so much."

"It sounds like you know quite a bit about Poison Pokémon," a voice says, echoing off the walls. "I am impressed. Too bad you have to die."

"What, you're going to kill me!?" Ember demands as she sets Aston back down. "Those zombies downstairs couldn't manage, so what makes you think a little poison will do me in?"

"You think too small," the voice says.

"You wanna know what I think!?" Ember shouts. "I think you're a coward! For all your big talk, you're just a voice! You don't have the guts to face me!"

Silence answers Ember's statements.

"Show yourself!" Ember bellows. "I dare you!"

Suddenly, a man appears in front of Ember. He has spiky black hair and is wearing clothes that are all black except for a familiar large red "R" on his shirt.

"Team Rocket, I presume," Ember says.

"That's right," the man says with a smirk. "I'm one of Team Rocket's Elite Triad, the Ninja Koga!"

"My name is Ember," Ember says. "No title necessary, except maybe the Bane of Team Rocket. What is Team Rocket doing here anyway?"

"This Pokémon Tower is the perfect location for a base," Koga says. "It wasn't hard to keep the townsfolk away; they just blamed everything on ghosts."

"A Team Rocket base!?" Ember exclaims. "In my town? No way in hell I'm gonna let that happen!"

"You seem confident," Koga says.

"Heard from Lt. Surge lately?" Ember asks, grinning. "He was just as cocky as you are, so I'm guessing he was also an 'Elite Triad'."

A look of annoyance flickers across Koga's face. It is quickly replaced by a smug look.

"Come and get me," he says.

"With pleasure," Ember replies. "Aston, use Ember!"

Chunks of fire fly out of Aston's mouth, heading right for Koga. Ember is shocked when the attack passes right through the man.

"A projection!" Ember exclaims. That's when movement catches her eye, to her right. She looks and sees a large Arbok slithering towards her.

"Like I said," Koga's voice echoes, "it's too bad you have to die."

The Arbok's mouth opens and a wave of poison liquid pours out. Ember and Aston turn and run towards the stairs. The Arbok chases them, attacking with more poison. Everywhere the poison hits, the stone of the walls and floor begin to dissolve.

"Shit!" Ember shrieks, as she dodges another wave of Arbok's poison. "Why is it that almost everyone I meet wants to kill me?!"

Ember and Aston hit the next floor at a dead run, the Arbok hot on their heels. Then, without warning, Ember's foot catches the edge of an uneven floor tile. She trips, tumbling over the ground curled in a ball to protect her Pokémon egg. The Arbok is on her in an instant, rearing back to strike. Ember throws her arms in front of her face, too far into her fear to voice it.

And then, in the blink of an eye, Aston is there. He is between Ember and the Arbok, his arms spread wide in a protective stance.

"No, Aston!" Ember yells.

The poison flies out of the Arbok's mouth, rushing towards Ember and Aston. The liquid is just inches from Aston when something amazing happens.

Aston's entire body begins to glow brightly. The light itself deflects the poisonous liquid away from Aston and Ember. When the light fades, Aston has changed completely. He's a foot taller than he used to be, and his skin is a reddish-orange. All together, Aston looks stronger and fiercer."

"Charmeleon!" Aston bellows. The Arbok backs off, uncertain.

"Holy…," Ember says, shocked. "You evolved, Aston!"

"What are you waiting for!" Koga's voice yells. "Crush them!"

Without hesitating, the Arbok advances on them again. A memory flashes through Ember's mind.

"Come on, Aston," she says. "I have an idea."

"Meleon?" Aston asks.

"Trust me, this will work," Ember says. _I hope_ she adds silently.

The pair takes off running again, down the stairs.

_Please let this work. Otherwise, we're both dead._

On the stairs, Ember screeches to a stop, spinning to face the Arbok.

"Aston!" she shouts. "Use Reflect!"

A shining barrier forms between Aston and the Arbok. Unable to stop itself, the Arbok slams into the barrier and reels back.

* * *

Outside Pokémon Tower, Koga hovers in the air, supported by a Venomoth. He is watching everything on a Golbat-shaped screen.

"Reflect?" he says. "Her Pokémon must have just learned that move, and she's already figured out how to use it. Too bad, because not even fire can stop Arbok's Acid!"

The poisonous liquid flies from the Arbok's mouth. When it hits Aston's Reflect, the shield shatters. Koga laughs as the Charmeleon begins to dissolve.

So it comes as a complete shock when, in a blue of violent movement, his Arbok is sliced in two.

* * *

Inside Pokémon Tower, Ember and Aston stand over the defeated and beheaded Arbok. Its body twitches slightly. Ember gives a sigh of relief.

"Thank god that's over," she says.

"Charmeleon," Aston says, nodding in agreement.

"I was right about Koga," Ember says. She glances down at the half-dissolved body of a zombie Pokémon.

"If he had been here in the Tower," Ember continues, "he would have noticed you switched places with that zombie, Aston, which was beautifully seamless by the way."

"Meleon char," Aston says.

"Now what do you say we blow this joint?"

"Charmeleon!"

* * *

A day later, Lavender Town is back to normal. The people walk around talking and laughing. At Pokémon Tower, work is underway to fix the damage caused by Arbok's Acid, workers along with several Machamp. Ninja Koga has yet to be found, and the body of Arbok has vanished. After spending a few hours visiting her mother, Ember returns to the Tower. She stands to one side with her Pokémon, watching the workers, feeling a little worried. Then, she hears a familiar voice.

"There you are, young Ember."

Ember turns to see Mr. Tsi walking towards her

"This little town has its old life back," Mr. Tsi says, "thanks to you."

"I couldn't let my town suffer like that," Ember says. "Anyone would have done the same thing."

"Well, we thank you," Mr. Tsi says. "I thank you. My Doduo finally has a proper resting place.

Mr. Tsi says farewell and walks away. Ember stares up at the Tower for a moment, then looks around at her Pokémon.

"Well, guys," she says. "Let's go."

* * *

Take that! Ember remains undefeated! And now, to all of you reading, and especially all of you who put this story on alert lists, please review. It's nice to know I'm not just talking to myself… or writing… I know you're out there! Flames will be used to battle the rancor. And if you know what that means, you get a cookie. But only if you review. Dewa kore de!


	10. Chapter 10: Egg Napping

Hey peeps. Sorry I missed last Friday, but I got caught up in my HeartGold. Good news? I beat Bugsy yesterday. The game rocks, out loud. On another note, I'm going to a baby shower tomorrow, for the daughter of my mom's friend, who used to babysit me when I was little. I'm very happy for her.

Anyways, here's the usual junk:

Nagi – Ember's Arcanine. He evolved from a Growlithe during Ember's battle with Lt. Surge. His full nickname is Izanagi.

Nami – Ember's Vulpix. She hatched from a Pokémon egg when Ember was little. Her full nickname is Izanami.

Aston – Ember's Charmeleon. He evolved from a Charmander during Ember's battle with Koga. He has become more confident now that he has evolved.

Eggy – a Pokémon egg given to Ember by the Day Care Couple. What kind of Pokémon will hatch from it?

Disclaimer: Don't own Pokémon, wish I did, never will. Such is life.

* * *

Pokémon Ember Saga Ch 10: Egg-napping

Ember is strolling down Route 8, Nagi and Aston follow on either side and Nami and perched on her shoulders. Ember's egg is safe in its pouch.

"Well guys," Ember says. "Vermilion was a bust, and I bet Saffron is still 'closed'. That leaves Celadon City as our next checkpoint. There's a tunnel we can use, like the one to get Vermilion, to reach Celadon."

However, when the troop reaches the tunnel, they find a work crew bustling about, accompanied by Mankey and Primeape to help with their work.

"What's going on here?" Ember asks one of the workmen.

"Just a little maintenance," he says. "Don't worry; we'll be done in a couple of hours."

Ember nods and walks away. She knows that there is nothing she can do to hurry the crew, so she doesn't let it bother her. Sitting on the ground and leaning against a tree, Ember lets herself relax. She watches a Weedle crawl across a branch. A young female trainer walks past, a Clefable and a Jigglypuff at her side. A short distance away, two male trainers are having a friendly battle. One uses a Hitmonlee while the other has a Hitmonchan. After a while, Ember notices a stream to her right.

"Are you guys thirsty?" Ember asks. "I know I am."

Her Pokémon voice their agreement and they head over to the stream. Ember takes off the pouch holding her egg and sets it gently on the ground. She bends over, cupping her hands into the stream and letting them fill with water. Beside her, her Pokémon are lapping up the water.

What happens next takes Ember completely by surprise. She sees a blur of motion out of the corner of one eye. Before she can react, something slams into her back, hard, and she is knocked into the stream. She cracks her head on a rock, knocking the sense out of her. As she flounders, unable to figure out which way is up, Ember is distantly aware of the sounds of a Pokémon battle. Then, she loses the fight for consciousness and slips into darkness.

* * *

"Are you sure she's okay, boss?"

"Her breathing is strong and regular. She should wake up any minute now."

_Are they talking about me?_ Ember's eyes are closed, but she hears voices all around her. _What happened to make them se worried?_

Then it all comes back to her: the stream, the attack. Her eyes snap open.

Ember is lying, on her back, on the ground. Her clothes are soaking wet. The workers for the tunnel are all standing around her.

"See?" one of the workers, the one called "boss" says. "I told you."

"My Pokémon?" Ember demands. "Where are my Pokémon?" she tries to sit up.

"Take it easy, sweetheart," the boss says. "You almost drowned. Your Pokémon are fine; a little banged up from being ganged up on, but fine. We used some Potions to help them recover."

Two of the workers help Ember sit up. Her head gives a stomach-wrenching throb. Ember reaches up and finds that her head is bandaged.

"What happened?" Ember asks. "Who attacked me?"

"Houndour," the boss says.

"Houndour?" Ember echoes.

"There's a pack of wild Houndour that we've been having trouble with lately," one of the workers says. "They attack travelers and steal things from them. It started about a week ago."

"Why would…," Ember says, but freezes in mid-sentence.

"What's the matter?" the boss asks.

"My egg," Ember says.

"What?" someone asks.

"My egg, my egg!" Ember shrieks, searching the area around her frantically. "Where's my Pokémon egg?"

"That's what was in that bag?" the boss asks. "A Pokémon egg?"

"They took it, didn't they?" Ember says. "Those Houndour took my egg."

"Yeah, they did," the boss says, nodding. "I'm real sor… hey!"

Ember has pushed herself to her feet. She sways a little as her head throbs again.

"I have to find my egg," she says.

"No way," the boss says. "You're not going anywhere except a Pokémon Center."

"You don't understand," Ember says, pleading. "I was entrusted with that egg. I have to find it. Now."

The boss stares at Ember a few moments, and then gives a resigned sigh.

"All right," he says, "but I'm coming with you."

* * *

A few minutes later, Ember and the boss are walking through the forest that lines Route 8. Ember has decided to keep her Pokémon in their Pokéballs.

"Are you sure you want to do this, kid?" the boss asks.

"Of course I'm sure," Ember says, "and my name's Ember, not 'kid'."

"Ember, huh," the boss says. "It fits. My name's Lincoln. My friends call me Link."

"All right," Ember says as she studies the ground for tracks. "Does anyone know why these Houndour started attacking people?"

"No one's been able to figure it out," Link says. "No one knows why they steal thing, either…"

Link's voice trails off as a louder voice echoes through the trees.

"Damn it! Don't tell me they did it again!"

Ember and Link glance at each other, and head towards the shouting.

A few minutes later the pair finds themselves standing in a man-made clearing. In front of them is what should be a large construction site. It looks barely started. In front of this construction, a round man in a suit is shouting at a group of construction workers.

"Just what were you doing?! How could you let them get away with it?"

"But, Mr. Jans," one worker stammers.

"What's going on here?" Ember asks.

The man in the suit, Mr. Jans, spins to face Ember and Link, an angry and shocked look on his face.

"Who are you?" he demands. "What are you doing here?"

"My name is Link," Link says, "and this is Ember. I'm guessing that you've been having trouble with the Houndour pack, too."

"Those mutts," Mr. Jans spats. "They're ruining my business. They take anything light enough to carry and trash the rest! My workers can't get any work done! They…"

As Mr. Jans rants, Ember quietly observes everything around her, looking this way and that. A worried frown appears on her face.

"What are you looking at?" Mr. Jans snaps.

"Nothing," Ember says.

"Why did you come here?" Mr. Jans demands.

"To find my egg," Ember replies.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mr. Jans asks.

"Her Pokémon egg was stolen by the Houndour," Link explains. "Will you help us?"

"Why should I?" Mr. Jans snaps. "I have better things to do with my time."

Link starts to object, but Ember catches his eye. She gives her head a small shake.

"All right," Link says. "Sorry to have bothered you."

But Mr. Jans is already turning away from them, scolding the workers. Ember and Link turn and walk away, back into the forest

"What was that about?" Link asks as soon as they are out of earshot.

"I knew that there was no way that man would help us," Ember replies.

"How could you know that?" Link asks.

"He is the cause of the Houndour's attacks," Ember explains, "and he knows it, too."

"What?!" Link exclaims.

"While you were listening, I was looking," Ember says. "The ground there is worn, in defined paths that didn't fit with the construction. In other places, there are round depressions in the ground, with softer, looser soil inside, along with the remains of moss growth. The moss is singed, but not burnt."

"What does all of that mean?" Link asks.

"I think that the construction site was the Houndour's nesting place," Ember says. "They may have lived there as recent as, say, one week ago."

"It that's true," Link says, "than it would definitely explain the Houndour's sudden change in behavior. But that also means that Jans is breaking the law."

Ember nods in agreement.

"When humans ran them out of their home," she says, "they began to see all humans as intruders. That's why the attacked both workers and travelers."

"But why would they steal things from travelers?" Link asks.

"I don't know," Ember admits. "I haven't figured that part out yet."

Ember and Link continue through the forest. Ember frowns, thinking about the stolen goods. She is so absorbed in thought that she almost screams in shock when Link grabs her arm, bringing her to a dead stop.

"What?" Ember asks.

"Look down," Link says.

Ember looks at the ground. There, right under her foot, is a Houndour paw print.

"Oh," Ember says. "Thanks."

Carefully stepping around the print, Ember leans down with Link to study the print.

"It's definitely fresh," Link observes.

Moving carefully to the left, Ember studies the ground. It isn't long before she finds another Houndour print, and then another, and another.

"I think we found ourselves a trail," Ember says, smiling.

* * *

Ember and Link have followed the trail of paw prints cautiously. They find themselves standing at the edge of a shallow valley that must have been a riverbed at one time.

"Look," Ember whispers, pointing. A Houndour trots across a clearing and into a dense patch of bushes.

"Well, we found them," Link says, "now what?" He reaches for his Pokéballs.

"Don't do that," Ember says, "not yet, anyways. I think we should talk to them first."

"Talk to them?" Link repeats. "What if they attack us?"

"I don't think that they will," Ember says, "if we show them that we understand."

Without further hesitation or discussion, Ember heads down the slope. Link follows behind her.

As Ember and Link approach the bushes, six large Houndour leap out of the bushes and form a semi-circle around Ember and Link, growling. Ember doesn't flinch, but raises her hands to show that she has no weapons. She glares at Link and he does the same.

"We didn't come here to fight," Ember says, "not if we don't have to. But you stole something from me, and I would like to have it back, please."

The Houndour continue to growl, but not as loudly as before.

"We know what happened to you," Ember continues. "We know that you were driven from your home."

"It isn't right, what happened to you," Link adds. "The ones who did it will be punished. We'll make sure of that."

Now the Houndour have stopped growling and are listening closely.

"We want to help you, if you'll let us," Ember says. She lowers one hand, extending towards the Houndour. "Will you let us?"

After a moment of hesitation, the largest Houndour approaches Ember and rubs his head against Ember's outstretched hand. Ember smiles and the other Houndour relax.

"Well done, Ember," Link says. Ember's smile grows.

"May I have my egg back?" she asks the Houndour.

"Dour," the Houndour closest to her says. He turns and walks into the bushes, returning a few moments later with Ember's egg, still safe in its pouch.

"Oh, thank you thank you thank you," Ember says. She takes the pouch from the Houndour and removes the egg from the pouch.

As soon as the egg clears the bag, it begins to glow with a white-blue light. Behind her, Link gasps in surprise. Ember can feel the egg changing in her hands.

When the light fades, Ember is holding a small red Pokémon with a yellow mouth and stomach. Strange red lumps encircle his head.

"Magby!" the little Pokémon says energetically, waving his small arms around and smiling.

"Congratulations!" Link says.

The gathered Houndour tilt their heads back and howl to the sky, celebrating the Fire Pokémon's hatching.

"Hello, little one," Ember says. "I've been waiting for you."

"Mag magby!" the Magby says, waving his arms.

"Now for a name," Ember says. "I know!"

Holding the Magby close to her chest in one arm, Ember uses her free arm to open her Pokéballs. Her Pokémon appear in front of her.

"These three are Nagi, Nami, and Aston," Ember says. "Everyone, I would like you to meet Ion."

* * *

Right after Ion hatches, Ember and Link head back to Lavender Town, where they make contact with the police. Hours later, after giving their statements and Ember receives medical attention, Ember and Link lead a troupe of police officers to the construction site. Mr. Jans and all the workers are arrested.

"Thank you," the police chief says, over the ranting of Mr. Jans. "Without your help, we wouldn't have found out about this place until it was too late."

"You little brat!" Mr. Jans shouts. "I knew you would do this to me!"

"It was no trouble," Ember says, ignoring Mr. Jans. All of her Pokémon are in their Pokéballs except Ion, who is taking a nap in her arms. All of the wild Houndour are gathered around her.

"There's no need for you to worry," the chief says to the Houndour. "We'll have your home as good as new in no time."

"Thanks, chief," Ember says, smiling. The Houndour voice their thanks, too.

The chief wanders off the talk to his second-in-command. Ember sighs and sits on the ground.

"See you guys?" Ember says. "I told you we would help. You did good yourself, stealing supplies from the workers to slow their progress. But when you stole things from travelers, that was wrong. Those people never…"

That's when it hits her.

"You did know. You knew the difference between the workers and other people," she says. "You stole things from travelers to try to get people's attention, didn't you?"

"Houndour," the lead Houndour says, nodding.

"I understand now," Ember says. "If anyone ever threatens your home again, come find me. I'll be more than happy to help."

"I've heard that you've been getting yourself entangled in all kinds of trouble," a familiar voice says from behind Ember. "I see that the rumors weren't wrong."

Ember glances back to see Professor Oak standing behind her.

"Oh Professor!" Ember says, jumping back to her feet. "What are you doing here?"

"I was in Lavender Town when I heard what happened to these poor Houndour," Professor Oak says. "I came to see if there's anything I could to do to help. That's a fine Magby you've got there. Did he just hatch?"

"Only an hour ago," Ember says, nodding. "His name is Ion."

"That's a fine name," Professor Oak says.

A loud commotion breaks out behind Ember. There's a lot of shouting.

"Ember!" Link shouts. "Look out!"

Ember turns and sees that Mr. Jans has broken free from the police. With surprising speed, he has closed the distance between himself and Ember, a crazed look in his eyes and an iron pipe in his hands.

"I won't let you destroy my life's work!" Mr. Jans bellows. He raises the pipe above his head, ready to strike Ember with it. "I'll kill you first!"

Ember is frozen in terror. Professor Oak reaches for his Pokéballs, cursing himself for not having released them when he entered the forest.

But before the Professor even lays a finger on his Pokéballs, the Houndour attack. Pillars of flames shoot from their mouths, sweeping over Mr. Jans. When the flames dissipate, the man is frozen stock still, covered in extremely painful burns. His clothes have been reduced to ashes. He collapses backwards, unconscious. The police quickly surround Mr. Jans.

"Fat… naked man…," Ember says, shuddering. "Not something I needed to see."

Then she turns to the Houndour.

"Thanks, you guys," she says. "You just saved my life."

Link rushes over, but stops next to Professor Oak when he sees that Ember isn't hurt. He and the Professor watch Ember interact with the Houndour.

"I don't get it," Link says.

"What don't you get?" Professor Oak asks.

"I've never seen wild Pokémon become so attached to someone so quickly," Link says. "She was able to get them to trust her with only a few words. How did she do that?"

"That?" Professor Oak says. "She's done that before, at least twice. That's Ember's ability."

"Her ability?" Link echoes.

"Pokémon feel naturally at ease around Ember," Professor Oak says. "She is able to form bonds with any Pokémon and connect with their hearts, as you said, with only a few words. This is Ember's ability. It will make her a great Pokémon Trainer someday."

Link watches as Ember plays with the wild Houndour. He smiles.

"Yes," he says. "Yes it will."

* * *

That's it for this week. Now I'm going to crawl into bed, take a Lunesta, and read "Under the Dome" until the meds kick in. And to all me readers out there, please review! Flames will be used to melt the hearts of Wendigos. Dewa kore de!


	11. Chapter 11: An Eevee Adventure

Heeeeere's Griffin! Gods, I'm such a nerd. And proud of it! You may point and laugh now.

Before I start, I would like to give a huge shout-out to my constant reviewer silentlysnowing! I loves you! Yeah, I came up with Ember's ability inspired the abilities of Red and the other manga characters. Ember would probably be called "the Calmer", right? Anyways, thanks for the review. I just finished a book for class, so I'll try to get back on your story soon.

Also I would like to say thanks to Electrified by Evil. I love Houndour too!

Here are the usual reminders, plus one:

Warning: slight yuri ahead. If you tilt your head a squint. If you have an aversion to yuri, don't squint.

Nagi – Ember's Arcanine. He evolved from a Growlithe during Ember's battle with Lt. Surge. His full nickname is Izanagi.

Nami – Ember's Vulpix. She hatched from a Pokémon egg when Ember was little. Her full nickname is Izanami.

Aston – Ember's Charmeleon. He evolved from a Charmander during Ember's battle with Koga. He has become more confident now that he has evolved.

Ion – Ember's Magby. He hatched from the Pokémon egg given to Ember by the Pokémon Daycare couple. He is playful and energetic.

Disclaimer: Griffin does not own Pokémon, that she does not.

* * *

Pokémon Ember Saga Ch 11: An Eevee Adventure

After saying goodbye to Link and Professor Oak, Ember sets off again. She takes the underground tunnel under Saffron City to Route 7. As she walks, Ion wakes up from his nap, full of energy. He expends it by climbing all over Ember's head and shoulders.

"Cut it out!" Ember says, laughing. "Stop it, that tickles!"

Perched on Ember's head like a hat, Ion's tail drops in front of Ember's eyes.

"Ah, come on now," Ember says. "I can't see."

"Magby," Ion says playfully.

"Seriously, little one," Ember says. "You need to get off before I…"

_Hit someone_ is what she is going say, but before she can finish she walks right into someone.

"You there!" a voice says. "Watch where you're going!"

An instant later, Ion scrambles off of Ember's head and down into her arms.

"Holy…," Ember says, her eyes bulging.

In front of her there is a long procession of people, men and women. Some of them are carrying boxes. In the middle of it all there are four men carrying a covered litter.

"I couldn't see," Ember says. "Couldn't you tell, me with a Pokémon stuck to my face."

"Why you…" one man, the one Ember bumped into, growls. He starts to say more but is cut off.

The door to the litter opens, revealing the person inside. It's a girl, only a year or two older than Ember, with black, shoulder-length hair and green eyes. She is wearing an expensive-looking kimono. A Bellsprout sits in her lap.

_She's pretty_ Ember blinks, and then blushes a little at the unexpected thought.

"Stop," the girl says to the man in an authoritative tone, "you are partially at fault here."

"Yes, Lady Erika," the man says, dropping to his knees in a low bow.

"You," Erika says. "What is your name?"

"My name is Ember," Ember says.

"And where do you hail from," Erika asks.

"Lavender Town," Ember replies.

"You are also partially at fault here, Ember of Lavender Town," Erika says. "You should control your Pokémon better."

"Hey now!" Ember exclaims, glaring. "That's not fair!"

"How dare you speak to Lady Erika like that!" a woman scolds. "She is the daughter of Celadon City's wealthiest citizen, and she is our Gym Leader."

Ember continues to glare at Erika.

"What isn't fair?" Erika asks.

"What do you know about me?" Ember says. "Or my Ion, who came into this world not three hours ago."

"I was merely making an observation," Erika says, "but it you can't control one baby Pokémon, I'd hate to see the condition the rest of your team is in."

Erika's words push Ember too far. After being terrorized by ghosts, threatened by trainers and businessmen, and nearly drowned twice in one week, Ember snaps.

"You think you're so high-and-mighty?!" Ember explodes. "No one insults my Pokémon and gets away with it! I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!"

The crowd of people reacts with rage, swarming around Ember.

"How dare you challenge Lady Erika!"

"Who do you think you are?!"

"Stop," Erika says, her voice ringing over the angry cries. "I will accept this challenge."

"But Lady Erika…," someone says.

"However," Erika continues, "I will not sully myself battling opponents with no ability.

"To prove to me that you are a worthy opponent, you must first capture a Pokémon of my choosing. Succeed, and I will grant you a battle."

"All right," Ember says, nodding. "What Pokémon have you chosen?"

"Eevee," Erika says, smiling, Ember nods and sets off without any further words. Her back is to Erika, so Ember doesn't see what happens next.

The look on Erika's face has changes. She looks puzzled and a little concerned.

"Could she be…," Erika murmurs.

"Lady Erika?" someone asks.

"It's nothing," Erika says.

* * *

An hour later, Ember steps out of the Celadon City Pokémon Center. She had been trying to research Eevee, hoping to get a location. All she got out of it was a simple photograph and a migraine headache. She moans, rubbing her aching head.

"Sounds like someone has a problem," a familiar voice says. Ember looks up to see Link standing beside her.

"What are you doing here?" Ember asks.

"I live here," Link says. "My wife told me about a red-haired girl sitting in front of the computer at the Pokémon Center, cursing like a sailor. I figured it was you. Tell me what's wrong."

Ember sighs and explains the situation.

"An Eevee, eh?" Link says when Ember finishes. "You know, I heard a rumor about an Eevee running wild around in the back alleys. They say that it breaths fire."

"Fire, huh?" Ember says. "Well, that makes my job more tedious."

"Sense this is so important to you," Link says, "You can borrow some of my Pokémon."

"Really?" Ember says, beaming. "Thanks, Link!"

* * *

Once in the alley area, which runs behind the residential buildings, Ember and Link begin checking each alley carefully. They come across a couple of Magnemite, a colony of Ditto, and a Meowth nursing four kittens.

"Don't worry," Ember says as the mother Meowth gives an angry hiss.

Ember roots around in her bag until she finds some tender jerky snacks. She offers one to the mother Meowth.

"We're sorry for disturbing you," Ember says. "Please accept this. I know it must be hard to find time to feed yourself with those little ones to look after."

The mother Meowth accepts the jerky with a grateful meow.

_Professor Oak is right_ Link smiles as he watches Ember offer the mother Meowth some water out of a bottle cap. _That is one amazing ability she has._

"What?" Ember asks when she catches the look on Link's face.

"You're a kind person, Ember," Link says. "That must be why Pokémon trust you."

Before Ember can say anything in reply, a brown, furry something bounds between them and heads down another alley.

"Did you see that?" Ember and Link say to each other. Without a further word, they take off after the furry thing.

"This ally is a dead end, right?" Ember asks.

"Right," Link says.

When they reach the end of the alley, a small, brown Pokémon awaits them. It has pointy ears and long, soft-looking fur.

"That's an Eevee alright." Ember says. She studies the Pokémon Link has lent her.

"Since it uses Fire-Type attacks," Ember says. "Let's go with you." Ember opens a Pokéball and a Krabby appears.

As soon as the Krabby appears, the Eevee changes. Its fur turns yellow and spiky, especially around the collar. A bolt of electricity leaps from the Eevee's fur and fries the Krabby.

"What!?" Ember exclaims as the Krabby hits the ground, unconscious. "I thought you said that it uses fire!"

"That's what I heard," Link says. "Maybe this is a different Eevee."

"In that case," Ember says, recalling the Krabby, "let's try this!"

Ember chooses another Pokéball and opens it, releasing the Diglett inside.

A second later, the Eevee changes again. It changes from yellow to blue, and a ring of fin-like protrusions encircle its neck. A blast of water shoots from its mouth, knocking the Diglett out.

"Again?" Ember says. "Maybe this will work!"

Ember tosses a third Pokéball out and a Gloom appears.

_After all_ she figures _Electricity is weak to Grass…_

Before Ember can finish her thought, the Eevee chances a third time. This time it's body is red, and there is long, luxurious, yellow fur around its throat. It breaths a large column of fire that KO's the Gloom.

"What kind of Pokémon is this?" Ember says. An instant later, the Eevee changes again, back to being fuzzy and brown. It looks nervous, its ears twitching, but it doesn't run away.

"Ember," Link says, "how much do you know about Eevee?"

"Not much," Ember admits. "It's a Normal-type Pokémon, right?"

"Yes," Link says, "but do you know what Eevee evolves into?"

"I don't know," Ember says, shrugging, "a Fire type? But that doesn't make sense."

"It does evolve into a Fire type, a Flareon," Link says, "and an Electric type, a Jolteon; a Water type, a Vaporeon; a Psychic type, an Espeon, and a Dark type, an Umbreon."

"Are you saying," Ember asks, "that an Eevee can evolve into five different Pokémon?"

"Exactly," Link explains. "I think this Eevee is switching between the first three forms."

"How can it switch back and forth like that?" Ember asks. "Is that normal for an Eevee?"

"No, it's not normal," Link says. "I haven't figured out how it's doing that yet."

Ember watches the Eevee closely. She notices how its ears are still twitching. Thinking back, she tries to remember what Eevee's ears were doing during battle.

"The ears," Ember says. "It has something to do with its ears."

"How do you know that?" Link asks.

"Gut feeling," Ember deadpans.

Ember's eyes dart about, trying to figure out her next move. She spots a Magnemite coming towards her, and a plan pops into her mind.

"Cover your ears," she says to Link.

"What?" Link says.

Quick as a flash, Ember's hand darts out and snatches the Magnemite out of the air. Before the Magnemite can shock her, Ember throws it at the Eevee. The Magnemite screeches in alarm. The Eevee's ears flatten against its skull in pain from the sound waves, cringing. In an instant, Ember releases Nami.

"Use Ember, Nami!" Ember bellows over the screeching sound.

Chunks of fire fly from Nami's mouth. They slam into the Eevee, knocking if off its feet. It hits the wall behind it and slides to the ground, too weak to move. Ember recalls Nami and she and Link approach the Eevee.

"Poor little thing," Ember says. "Poor girl." Then she frowns. The Eevee breathing is ragged, and she trembles in pain.

"I didn't hurt her that badly," Ember says. "Did I?"

Link is kneeling beside the Eevee's head. Ember joins him. There, inside one of Eevee's ears, is a small device, like a computer chip.

"This Eevee wasn't born with the power to transform," Link says. "I think this device enhances it that ability somehow."

An enraged look flares onto Ember's face. Without waiting for Link to continue, she scoops the Eevee into her arms and takes off running.

"Ember!" Link calls, chasing the flame-haired trainer. "Where are you going?"

"To find Erika!" Ember replies. "She sent me after this Eevee and I want to know why!"

* * *

In only takes Ember a minute to reach the Celadon City Gym. She carries Eevee softly in the crook of one arm. Furious and not caring if she breaks something, Ember kicks the Gym door open and storms inside.

"Where are you Erika!?" Ember bellows. "I've got a bone to pick with you!"

No one answers. The Gym seems deserted. Fuming, Ember searches the room, hoping for some kind of clue to tell her where the people have gone.

"You could have hurt someone, you know," Link says, glancing at the Gym's doors as he walks through them. "What if someone had been standing on the other side?"

"Quite frankly, Link," Ember snarls, "I don't give a damn." Angry, she knocks a stack of papers off a desk.

"What's gotten into you?" Link asks. He kneels and starts gathering the papers up.

"Erika has something to do with this, Link," Ember says. "I know it."

"You're right," Link says. He stands up and hands Ember a computer printout. "Look at this."

The printout is a report written on Eevee. It details Eevee evolutionary paths and how someone might manipulate this trait to create "a powerful weapon." Ember feels sick.

"How can people think like this?" she asks.

Before Link can reply, the Eevee cries out in pain. Her shaking has become more pronounced.

"We'll deal with Erika later," Link says, switching on a healing machine behind him. "We need to heal that Eevee, now."

"Right," Ember says, nodding. She pulls an empty Pokéball out of her pocket and gets the Eevee inside of it. She is placing the Pokéball in the healing machine when she hears a strange sound. It sounds like someone clapping. Ember turns and sees Erika standing behind her, applauding. A crowd of people is gathered behind her, and a Vileplume stands at her side.

"You!" Ember exclaims.

"You captured an Eevee," Erika says, ignoring Ember's outburst. "You have proved yourself worthy to fight me."

"Cut the crap!" Ember shouts, advancing on Erika. "You just sent me out to do your dirty work, didn't you!?"

Erika doesn't reply.

"Let tell you," Ember says, waving the Eevee report around, "if this is what you think Pokémon are for, then you're not even worth fighting!"

"Is that so?" Erika says. "Then let us make sure you will not be tempted. Use Petal Dance, Vileplume!"

In an instant, the air is filled with large flower petals that start sticking to everything. Ember reaches for her Pokéballs, but finds that the latches keeping them attached to her belt are jammed by flower petals and won't release.

""Perhaps we shall have a battle another day," Erika says, "and, because you did so well capturing the Eevee, I will attach no conditions next time."

"Eevee," Ember repeats, as if she forgot about the little Pokémon.

As if responding to Ember's voice, the healing machine begins to sound an alarm. Ember turns and sees that Eevee is much worse, and is barely conscious.

"The little one is near the end, I see," Erika says. "Such is the fate of an experimental creature. The kindest thing to do now would be to put it out of its misery."

"No!" Ember cries. "You can't!"

Erika and her Vileplume are walking towards the machine where Eevee's Pokéball lies.

"If the Pokéball is opened now," Erika says, "it will surely take its last breath…." Erika stops in her tracks.

Ember has moved to block Erika's path, her arms raised and her hands balled into fists.

"I won't let you near her," Ember says. "First you use her for horrible experiments, and now that you're done with her, you want to destroy her? That's not right!"

"You're going to fight me by yourself?" Erika asks. "Without any Pokémon?"

"I won't let you get away with this," Ember says, determined. There is no fear in her eyes. "I'll do anything I have to in order to stop you."

With a few quick steps, Erika closes the distance between herself and Ember. Ember squeezes her eyes shut, prepared for a physical blow. Instead, she feels a gentle touch on her forehead. Ember opens her eyes to see that Erika is smiling, her hand resting on Ember's forehead.

"You certainly are as brave as they say," she says.

"What?" Ember says, blushing at the contact and sudden closeness. "Who says?"

Erika doesn't say anything, but walks past Ember. As she does, the flower petals fall away from Ember's body. Erika pushes a button on the healing machine, and after a few musical dings, she removes the Pokéball. The Eevee inside is awake and alert.

"She's going to be fine," Erika says.

"But… but…," Ember stammers.

"I apologize for testing you in such a harsh manner," Erika says. "I have heard tales of your resolve from Brock and Misty, but you can't always believe the thing you hear. Trust, but verify is the saying.

"You see, this Eevee was experimented on by… a certain organization. We learned of her existence several months ago, when she escaped from the lab. Now, thanks to you, Eevee is safe in our care."

"That 'organization'," Ember says, "is Team Rocket, isn't it?"

"That's right," Erika says. "I'm glad that we have strong, compassionate trainers like you on our side."

"Of course," Ember says, nodding. "I'll never stand aside and let any Pokémon be abused or mistreated."

"Well then," Erika says, "allow me to introduce the citizens of Celadon City, who are also helping to fight Team Rocket."

All around them, the people gathered nod and smile. Ember grins.

* * *

A few days later, Ember is relaxing on a tree in Celadon City. Curled up in her lap, fast asleep, is the Eevee. The little Pokémon is happy and healthy. Erika has given the Eevee to Ember, to train, as Ember and Eevee have developed a close bond. Ember has named the Eevee "Mara". She had jokingly suggested "Erika" to which Erika herself had blushed.

Ember smiles as she strokes Mara's fur. The little Pokémon trembles and twitches in her sleep, as if having a bad dream. She whimpers softly.

"Shh shh," Ember says in a soothing tone. "It's all right, Mara. No one is ever going to hurt you ever again."

Mara's eyes open a little, looking at Ember.

"I'm going to take care of you," Ember says. "I promise."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Personally, it's my favorite. Now, I have ramen to eat, a Magikarp to train, and a bad day to prepare for. I have to go visit my grandmother tomorrow and I have a bad feeling. Also, allow me to wish you a Happy Easter.

Now, please review. Pretty please? Flames will be used to dismember the skeletons in my closet. Dewa kore de!


	12. Chapter 12: The Secrets of Team Rocket

Greeting everyone! After two weeks… or has it been three… I have returned! I truly apologize for the long absence, but I had to study for finals. But now I'm done with them, and I'm off until the next semester starts! Huzzah!

To my reviewers:

EchoezofSilence: Thank for the support!

Golden-Owl: Damn, you're right! I guess I was over-thinking when I wrote that part. I'll go back and fix it as soon as I get to it. Oh, and about the rival thing… somehow it just doesn't fit into the flow of this story. It's a little too much to be looking for her father and fighting Team Rocket _and_ fighting a rival. So, sorry.

SilentlySnowing: Man, you're really into this, aren't you? Thanks for the advice, and I'll keep what you said about ellipses in mind . And I put Eevee in for an important reason: to counter Ember's weaknesses to Water-type, Ground-type, and Rock-type Pokémon (Jolteon for the Water-type and Vaporeon for the Ground-type and Rock-type.) See, it works.

And now for the usual reminders:

Nagi – Ember's Arcanine. He evolved from a Growlithe during Ember's battle with Lt. Surge. His full nickname is Izanagi.

Nami – Ember's Vulpix. She hatched from a Pokémon egg when Ember was little. Her full nickname is Izanami.

Aston – Ember's Charmeleon. He evolved from a Charmander during Ember's battle with Koga. He has become more confident now that he has evolved.

Ion – Ember's Magby. He hatched from the Pokémon egg given to Ember by the Pokémon Daycare couple. He is playful and energetic.

Mara – Ember's Eevee. She was given to Ember by Erika. She was experimented on by Team Rocket and has the ability to change between her three evolutionary forms.

Disclaimer: One time I owned Pokémon… the problem is, I woke up.

Pokémon Ember Saga Ch 12: The Secrets of Team Rocket

Ember is stuck is Celadon City. The fastest way Fuchsia City, the next place Ember wants to check for her father, is to take Routes 16, 17, and 18. The problem is that those Routes make up the Cycling Roads, and Ember doesn't have a bike.

On the other side, there is the tunnel that leads to Ember's own Lavender Town. From there, she could take the long way along Routes 12, 13, 14, and 15. However, there has been vandalism in the tunnel and it will be closed for several days, and Saffron City still isn't allowing admittance. Ember spends her days bonding with her Pokémon, especially Ion and Mara.

But then Ember begins to notice something strange. There is one store in Celadon City where people are constantly going in and out, from the moment it opens to the moment it closes. Finally Ember asks someone, a man with a Poliwrath, what is going on.

"You're not from around here, are you?" the man asks. It's more of a statement than a question.

"Lavender Town," Ember confirms.

"Well, that place is called The Game Corner," the man says.

"What kind of games?" Ember asks.

"Slots mostly," the man replies. "But I heard that they're adding some electronic card games."

"People gamble in there?" Ember says, shocked. That isn't what she had expected.

"Not with money," the man says. "You get a Coin Case and buy special coins. 1000 will get you 50 coins, and 10,000 will get you 500 coins."

"So you play with these coins," Ember says, "and then what? Do you turn them back in for money?"

"No," the man says, "prizes."

"Prizes?" Ember echoes. "What kind of prizes?"

"Some are TMs," the man says. "23, 15, and 50 to be precise."

Ember's eyes widen. TM23 is DragonRage, a pretty strong move. Her Aston knows that move. TM50, Substitution, is also a good move; a decoy move. But TM15 contains Hyper Beam. No wonder there are always people at The Game Corner.

"You said that some are TMs," Ember says. "What are the rest? Rare items? Evolutionary stones?"

"No," the man says, shaking his head. "They're Pokémon."

"Pokémon?" Ember says, now very interested. "What kind of Pokémon? And how much are they?"

"Well, the rarer a Pokémon is, the more coins it cost," the man says. "The type of Pokémon available and their prices change monthly, in a three month cycle."

"What do you mean?" Ember asks.

"There are Red months, Blue months, and Yellow months," the man says. "For example, on a Red month, Abra are 180 coins, Clefairy are 500 coins, Dratini are 2,800 coins, Scyther are 5500 coins, and Porygon…"

"Porygon?" Ember interrupts. "Really?"

"Yeah," the man says. "That's the one everyone wants to win. It's also the most expensive, and the only one that never changes price."

"How much, dare I ask?" Ember says.

"9999 coins," the man says. "The most you can own."

Ember doesn't speak, but her jaw drops.

"Be careful," the man says, chuckling. "You might let a Haunter in."

Ember looks embarrassed and shuts her mouth.

"Thanks for the info," she says.

"No problem," the man replies.

As soon as the man disappears from view, a worried frown appears on Ember's face. She walks towards The Game Corner, still frowning. As she gets closer, she can hear faint, cheerful music in the air. But then Ember stops. She reached down and pulls a Pokéball from her belt.

"What's wrong, Mara?" she asks.

Inside her Pokéball, Mara is shaking. Her black eyes are wide with terror Ember looks from Mara to The Game Corner and back again.

"I knew it," Ember says. "There is definitely something bad going on in there."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ember spends the next few days watching The Game Corner. She has come to suspect that it is a base for Team Rocket. She had first suspected when Mara had reacted so extremely, but now Ember is almost certain. Several times each day, the same people come and go from The Game Corner. The clothing that they wear is identical to the Team Rocket uniform, only without the tell-tale R. They all wear the same black hats.

_Something has got to be done about this._ Ember watches from her hiding place in a tall tree as three Rocket members leave The Game Corner.

With all the observations Ember has made, Ember has noticed that there are very few female members of Team Rocket, and that they wear a different style of uniform than the men do; shorts instead of pants and taller boots. Ember cannot figure out how this will help her infiltrate the base.

One day, Ember is so frustrated that she storms out of Celadon. Wandering around Route 7, she observes the wild Pokéball. But then something catches her eye. At the edge of the forest, there is a pile of clothes.

"What on earth," Ember mutters, poking at the cloths with a stick.

That's when Ember hears strange sounds coming from the forest itself, of two people, Ember realizes, engaged in particularly… vigorous activity.

_Oh nice_ Ember turns away, her face burning red. She tries to focus her attention on a Farfetch'd flying overhead, but then she stops. _Wait a minute._

Ember turns back, looking closer at the cloths. She realizes exactly what they are:

Team Rocket uniforms.

--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..-

Inside the Game Corner, a man dressed in a Team Rocket uniform, complete with the red R, stands in front of a group of men and women all dressed in non-identifiable Rocket uniforms.

"All right, you new recruits," The man says, "welcome to the Celadon base. This is Team Rocket's secondary research site, as well as our primary source of income. The main entrance is here, and can only be accessed by pressing this button."

The man lifts a poster depicting the five fossil Pokémon – Omanyte, Omastar, Kabuto, Kabutops, and Aerodactyl – off the nearest wall and presses a button hidden underneath. With a loud click, a section of the wall slides away, revealing a staircase, sloping down. With her flame-colored hair hidden under a hat, no one recognizes Ember as she follows the rest of the recruits into the base.

The man leading them is talking, but Ember's doesn't pay attention. Looking around, Ember realizes that the base is far more complex than she thought it might be.

_If they can hide a place like this, right under the noses of the people resisting them_ Ember muses _then they could have bases all over._

Up ahead, the hallway forks. The man leads the recruits to the right. Ember, keeping her head down and her hat pulled down low over her eyes, turns left.

"Just act like you know what you're doing," Ember whispers to herself, "and you'll be fine."

Ember moves down the hall, faking deliberation. Every time she passes someone, her heart freezes. She's just waiting for someone to blow her cover.

Ember is about to give up her search when she spots what she's looking for. A door to her right has two words painted on it: Research Archives.

"This is it," Ember says, and she pushes the door open.

The room on the other side is dark. Ember shuts the door behind her and turns the light on. The room is so crammed full of file cabinets and stacks of paper that there is barely room to move.

"Haven't these people ever heard computers?" Ember mutters.

Resigned to the tedious work, Ember begins to look through the papers. Her stomach turns as she reads of different experiments performed on different Pokémon.

She reads about Machop with arms so large they are inflexible, Tauros with stunted legs, Shellder with pliable shells. There are dozens of reports on studies of forced evolution and stat-enhancing chemicals. Most of the reports have photographs included. Bile rises in Ember's throat as she looks at the photos, some of Pokémon with so many deformities they are hardly recognizable.

"These people have to be stopped," Ember says.

One piece of paper catches Ember's eye. It's a memo dated just a week ago.

_Research subjects can no longer be collected from Vermilion City. Lt. Surge has been overthrown and his men arrested. I suggest the collection mission be moved to Fuchsia City…._

Ember doesn't read any further, feeling that she has found what she has been looking for. She folds the report up and slips it into her pocket. She turns to leave when something catches her eye. At the bottom of a stack of papers is a manila file crammed full of paper. The title on the folder is "The Mewtwo Project." Curious, Ember moves to pick up the folder.

"What are you doing?" a male voice says.

Ember spins, alarmed, to see a Rocket standing at the door.

"What are you doing in here, recruit?" the Rocket says.

"I was looking for the, um, bathroom," Ember says. "Sorry, I'll go now."

Ember tries to worm past the confronting Rocket, but the man grabs at Ember's arm. Ember dodges the man's hand, but not quite fast enough. Her hat is snatched off of her head. The Rocket's eyes widen, recognizing Ember's flame hair.

"Intruder, intruder!" he shouts, running down one hall.

Ember curses and runs in to opposite direction. She pulls out three Pokéballs and releases Nagi, Aston, and Ion. Nagi and Aston fall in step beside Ember while Ion leaps onto Ember's head. In moments, an alarm begins to blare.

"She's over here!"

"We've found her!"

"Stop her!"

Several people in Rocket uniforms appear in front of Ember, along with their Pokémon. Ember doesn't hesitate.

"Ion!" Ember shouts. "Use Confuse Ray!"

Ion's small body glows with a strange purplish light, and everyone in front of Ember, human and Pokémon alike, is afflicted with Confusion, their eyes filled with swirls. Ember and her Pokémon dash past.

Two more Rocket members appear before Ember, with a Raticate and a Persian, respectively.

"Aston, Slash!" Ember commands. "Nagi, Take Down!"

Aston and Nagi dart ahead. Aston strikes with his tail, in a cutting motion, at the Raticate, leaving a nasty gash in its wake. Nagi lowers his head and impacts the Persian at a full run, sending the Cat Pokémon tumbling over the floor. Both hits are one-hit knock outs. Ember keeps running, and her Pokémon fall in step with her once again.

Ember recognizes the hallway she's in and realizes that she is close to the entrance. An icy splinter of fear lodges in her brain as she realizes that she might not be able to figure out how to open the door from the inside. She brushes the fear aside. There is more than one way to open a door.

Ember and her Pokémon round a corner and the door comes into view. Ember smiles, allowing herself a small bit of hope. Then, a voice echoes from her right.

"Mr. Mime, use Psychic!"

An invisible pressure wave hits Ember, knocking her off her feet and sending her sprawling across the floor. Furious at the sneak attack, Ember tries to get back to her feet, to turn and face her attacker.

And Ember finds that she cannot move.

Ember struggles and stains, but it's like there is a massive weight on her back, pinning her down. The only part of her body she can move freely is her eyes. She glances around and sees that her Pokémon are all pinned to the ground like she is, unable to move. Ember hears footsteps approaching her. A man in a Team Rocket uniform stands over her, a Mr. Mime at his side.

"Well done, Mr. Mime," the man says. "It's so nice to finally meet you, Ember."

The man snaps his fingers and the weight is lifted off of Ember. She scrambles to her feet.

"You are an excellent Pokémon trainer," the man. "Team Rocket values trainers with your skill. Why fight against us when you can join us? Join us, and you will command the most powerful Pokémon known!"

Ember looks around at her disabled Pokémon. Her mind flashes through the memories of all of Team Rocket's sick experiments.

"Join you!!?" Ember exclaims, fury and outrage burning in her voice. "You torture and destroy Pokémon! You conduct experiments without conscience, and discard the failures without a second thought!

"You extend a hand of friendship, but that hand is covered in blood. You are all despicable, foul, disgusting excuse of human beings. I will never join you. I will fight you until I have no strength left."

The Rocket member glares at Ember shocked and furious.

"Psychic!" he yells.

Again, Ember is hit by an invisible pressure wave. This time, Ember is ready for it. She falls to her knees, struggling to stay up. She starts to fall forward, but keeps her body off the floor by extending her arms. She locks her elbows, refusing to yield.

"You and your Pokémon have caused us quite a bit of trouble," the man says. "You even defeated two of our most elite members, driving them into hiding. Imagine how well I will be rewarded by the boss for bringing you to him myself."

The man reaches towards Ember, as if to lift her off the ground. That when another voice, a female, shouts one word.

"Solarbeam!"

Three beams of greenish-yellow energy strike Ember attacks, one hitting the man and two hitting the Mr. Mime. They are both knocked off their feet and hit the ground, unconscious.

Ember feels the weighty force leave her body. With a sigh of relief, Ember climbs to her feet. Ember checks each one of them carefully for injuries, especially Ion, who had been knocked from his perch on Ember's head.

"Are you all right? Are your Pokémon injured?"

"We're all just fine," Ember says, straightening. "All thanks to you, Erika."

Erika, accompanied by Vileplume, Bellossom, and Weepinbell, and many villagers of Celadon, approaches Ember. Erika glances back at the villagers.

"Go on," Erika says. "Arrest anyone you find, and confiscate all documents."

"Yes, Lady Erika," the villagers reply. They scatter down the various hallways.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Erika asks.

"I did," Ember says. "What was going on in Vermilion City is now happening in Fuchsia City."

"Are you sure?" Erika asks.

"Positive," Ember replies, nodding.

Erika hesitates a moment, and then extends her hand. Ember takes it, and the two trainers shake hands.

"Good luck," Ember says.

Ember just smiles.

---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...-

Far away, a man sits in a laboratory. A Magmar is standing beside him. In front of him is a computer playing the security footage from the Celadon lab.

"… despicable, foul, disgusting excuses of human being…," Ember's image says.

The man hits a key on the keyboard and the image freezes. He hits another key and the image runs backwards. He stops it at a certain point.

"Join you!!? You torture and destroy…"

As the man watches, a single tear runs down his cheek.

Gasp! A new development! Who is this man? If you guess, please don't ruin it for everyone. And before anyone asks, the reason Ember's attention has shifted, if only temporarily, to Team Rocket is that she can't stand the injustices they are committing. Could you? Don't answer that.

Now that you're done reading, do us all a favor. You see those three little words in blue? Click them! Review! Flames will be used to obliterate my final paper for my novel class… Dewa kore de!


End file.
